Game of Thrones: Facets of Love
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: A Modern AU Game of Thrones story. A chance encounter after school one day changes the lives of Rickon Stark and Shireen Baratheon for ever. They are soon drawn together by mutual attraction; but can the wild short tempered boy truly rein himself in and love the meek and quiet girl. Other pairings include Arya/Gendry, Bran/Meera, Robb/Jeyne, ex-Sansa/Joffrey and Sansa/Willas.
1. Meeting the Quiet Girl

**Game of Thrones: Facets of Love**

First chapter of a new Game of Thrones story.

A Shireen/Rickon modern AU, smaller than the one I previously had up but took down, basically this is practice to get me used to writing the, before I commit to the one I had planned.

Anyway, hope you enjoy it, also, a brief note on some of the character ages; in this Shireen and Rickon are the same age; Bran is a year older than them, Arya a year older than Bran, Sansa a year older than Arya and Robb is two years older than Sansa, just to avoid any confusion.

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Meeting the Quiet Girl**

Rickon Stark walked casually though the corridors, heading to the school exit. He was sixteen and the youngest of five siblings; the youngest member of the influential Stark family. Like most of his siblings he had inherited his mother's physical traits; auburn hair that in his case was messy and hung low on his fringe; and blue eyes. He was also considered by many in terms of temperament to be the second most volatile member of his family; the only one with a shorter fuse that him was his sister Arya. Rickon was relieved that school was finally over and couldn't wait to get home. He had just spent the last lesson half asleep; listening to Mr. Arryn droning on and on about the History of far off places across the sea. The only parts of the lesson his brain retained was the names of the places mentioned; Pentos; Braavos, Lys, Qohor, Norvos, Myr, Tyrosh, Volantis, Lorath and some place called Qarth. Shaking his head Rickon mumbled under his breath.

"Stupid Mr. Arryn, who cares about what happened so many years ago in some place far away."

He was pulled out of his thoughts however by a commotion further down the corridor. There was a group of people, laughing and making what sounded like cruel jokes. As Rickon drew closer he could hear their mocking and saw there was someone in the middle of the group. Rickon frowned at the obvious case of bullying occurring in front of him. One thing he truly hated was people picking on others and making people seem weak. His temper roused by this incident before him he hurried over, determined to rescue the person being bullied; regardless of personal cost.

As soon as Rickon was within earshot of the group he heard their comments more clearly.

"Honestly, why do you keep showing your face around here?" One boy stated. "It's not like we want to see it."  
A girl then spoke up. "You gotta stop annoying the boys. None of them want you for a girlfriend, not some ugly little mousy bitch like you."

There were likely other insults of a similar nature but Rickon had heard enough and intervened at that moment.

"Hey; back off!" He yelled.

They turned to face him. Rickon wasn't surprised to see one of the guys was his eldest sister Sansa's ex-boyfriend, Joffrey Baratheon.

Rickon narrowed his eyes. "Well, if it isn't Joffrey the Cunt."

Joffrey smiled that disgusting smile he usually did.

"Language Stark; wouldn't want your mommy to hear you saying such foul words." Joffrey countered. "Besides, who do you think you are; telling us to stop putting this loser in her place?"

Rickon snapped angrily. "You've got no right to bully anyone prick; besides I'd hate to see how your father would react if he heard about this."

That stopped Joffrey in his tracks; he always strived to win the approval of his father Robert Baratheon. He knew that any information about how he really acted would detract from that. So with a final glare at Rickon he signalled to the others and they left. Rickon turned his attention to the girl he had saved.

She had got back to her feet and stood, shaking, her head bowed. She was a little shorter than him, but was the same age as him. She had deep black hair which she was adjusting to cover her face and ears. He noted however that her ears were larger than average. She was clad in the girl's version of the school's uniform. It consisted of a white button up shirt; a black V-necked sweatshirt; a blue; white and black striped tie; blue and white plaid pleated skirt and black shoes. Unlike all the other girls who wore socks at varying degrees of length, or no socks at all, this girl wore jet black tights. Rickon was clad in the boy's version of the uniform. Blue trousers; with a white button shirt; black sweatshirt; blue; white and black striped tie; white socks and black shoes. Although Rickon currently wore the sweatshirt tied around his waist and his tie was loose. Rickon tilted his head to try and look the girl in the face.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked.

The girl nodded; finally Rickon sighed. "Hey, c'mon, look at me?"

The girl bit her lip as she slowly lifted her head. Rickon then realized that he knew her; he had seen her before. In addition to the features he had noticed earlier; he saw she also had a rather square jaw and that the left side of her face was marred with mottled grey dead skin caused by the illness Greyscale. Rickon knew her; he had seen her in class a few times. It was Shireen Baratheon; Joffrey's cousin; the daughter of Stannis Baratheon, younger brother to Robert Baratheon.

Shireen shifted on her feet and bit her lip before finally speaking up.

"I...Thank you, you didn't need to..." She stammered.

Rickon frowned. "Didn't need to what, save you?" He asked before shaking his head. "You didn't deserve that; I wasn't gonna leave you to be pushed around by _him_."

"You..." Shireen began but then stopped; finally a soft smile appeared on her face, tugging at the dead skin on her left cheek. "Thank you; you're the first person I remember being nice to me."

Rickon stopped, unsure how to respond. Finally he shrugged.

"Don't worry about it; guess I'm just a sucker for a damsel in distress." He told her, laughing lightly. "Oh and if they give you any more trouble, just tell me and I'll stop them."

Shireen was taken aback by this offer but nodded.

"O-okay, thank...I'm thanking you too much; sorry." She said finally. "I...I didn't get your name, but I know I've seen you before."

Rickon smiled. "I'm Rickon Stark; I'm the youngest child of your Uncle Robert's friend, Eddard Stark."

Realization dawned in Shireen's eyes.

"Oh, of course. Well, it was really nice of you to help me." She said finally. "Hopefully I'll see you again sometime."

Rickon nodded in reply, drawing another smile from Shireen. Then without thinking he blurted out.

"You should do that more, you look so much better when you smile."

He just realized what he had said and felt the heat rising on his face. Shireen looked confused.

"Uh, forget I said anything, see you later." He muttered frantically before headed out to where his brother; Bran and sister, Arya were waiting for him impatiently, so they could get home.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it.

Just in case you are curious 'Mr. Arryn' is indeed Jon Arryn.

Anyway, please read and review, I'd like to know what you think, at least one review will guarantee the story will continue. No reviews and the story will not continue, just one will be enough to continue it; but more are appreciated. Thanks :)


	2. Confused Feelings

**Game of Thrones: Facets of Love**

Chapter 2 of my Game of Thrones Modern AU, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**rubini25: Thanks, glad you liked it, here's the next chapter :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Confused Feelings**

The whole ride home Rickon was silent. It unnerved his siblings in the car with him; Rickon was normally full of complaints about school. Yet now he was quiet, his mind on that girl, Shireen Baratheon and the strange feeling he got in his chest when she smiled at him. It was all too confusing for him; he had never felt anything like this before. His silence however was proving too unnerving for Arya.

"Rickon, is something wrong, you're way to quiet." She said to him.

Bran however noticed something and, being ever safety conscious, he cut across. "Arya keep your eyes on the road."

Arya turned her attention back to the road and scoffed. "It's fine Bran; or are you forgetting I've never got a ticket or crashed."

"Well don't start now, okay."

Arya rolled her eyes as Bran turned to his brother. "She's right though, you're way to quiet. Something on your mind?"

Rickon shook his head quickly. "No, nothing; alright; I was just thinking."

Bran sighed. "You know you can tell us anything?" He stated but Rickon just glared.

"I said I'm fine, nothing's wrong. Just..." Rickon thought for a moment and then realized there was someone he could ask about the strange feeling, someone who wouldn't laugh or treat him like a child. "There's just something I need to ask Robb about."

Bran and Arya were surprised by this; Rickon usually spoke to them with his problems. But they said nothing for the rest of the ride home.

They finally arrived home and Rickon got out of the car along with Arya. They opened the back door and got to work fixing up Bran's wheelchair. Once finished they helped Bran out of the car and onto the chair. After that Bran wheeled himself along, keeping pace with his siblings. Ever since a drastic accident three years ago; Bran had been paralyzed from the waist down. While initially he had been depressed, recent events had brought him happiness. Everyone, especially Arya was surprised when Bran one day announced he had a girlfriend; not only that, much to their mother and Sansa's disapproval, the girlfriend happened to be older than him; she was twenty-two year old Meera Reed; sister of Bran's best friend Jojen Reed. Arya's shock came from Bran finding a girlfriend before she found a boyfriend, although not long afterwards she did. Like Bran there was a bit of an age gap between Arya and her boyfriend Gendry. In the end Rickon soon found himself the only member of the family without a significant other. Pushing the thoughts from his mind however he entered the Stark mansion. Inside they saw their eldest sister Sansa, eighteen, sitting on the sofa in the living room, on the phone. She waved when she saw them enter; before returning to her phone call.

'_Typical.'_ Rickon thought. _'Too focused on talking to her new boyfriend to talk to us when we come in.'_

He brushed it off however; something else was more pressing for the moment. So he went looking for his eldest brother, Robb.

He found his mother in the kitchen; he knew his father was at work. He finally found Robb out in the back garden with his wife Jeyne. He walked over; surprised at the fact he was feeling rather awkward.

"Hey, uh, Robb." He called out.

Robb and Jeyne turned to face him, smiling. "Hey Rickon, what's up?"

Rickon glanced at Jeyne and sighed. "There's something I need to ask you about..."

He hesitated and Jeyne seemed too noticed.

"I'll go get something to drink; okay." She said as she left them.

Rickon sighed and then told Robb about the incident in school and the strange feelings he was having. Robb nodded as he listened and finally, when he reached the end Robb smiled widely.

"Rickon, tell me; have you ever heard of instant attraction?" He asked; Rickon nodded slowly. "That's what happened; that's what you're feeling."

"Whoa, hold on, I don't that much about her, how can I be attracted..."

"That's the way it is sometimes." Robb replied. "Give it a chance, start off being friends, then work your way up from there. Who knows, maybe she feels the same way about you."

The prospect of what Robb told him seemed too good to be true, all the same Rickon found himself excited, and nervous by the mere thought of possibly falling in love with Shireen Baratheon. He thanked Robb and headed back inside and upstairs to the room he and Bran shared.

"Whoa, hey!"

He jerked back; there was an unexpected guess; he had just walked in on Bran and Meera during one of their intense make out session. He quickly backed away; shaking his head. That happened way too often and if it wasn't them, it was Arya and Gendry; who seemed to determined to engage in some sort of sexual activity in every room in the house.

Shireen sighed as she entered her house; almost immediately she felt the icy chill of her mother's glare.

"You're late." She snarled. Shireen bowed her head. "Hurry up and get yourself cleaned up for dinner. I don't have time to waste."

With that Selyse turned and walked into the kitchen, muttering under her breath; bur Shireen still heard.

"Stupid girl, she can't do anything right, nothing more than a waste of space."

Shireen hurried upstairs and got changed out of her uniform. She had just finished washing up when she looked into the mirror. As usual she was repulsed by the dead grey skin on her face.

'_Not that I would've been pretty anyway.'_ She thought forlornly. _'I look too much like my father.'_

She sighed and got changed into more comfortable clothes before glancing at the mirror again.

'_My mother looks at me and sees nothing but a waste of space. Dad looks at me and sees a child he's ashamed of; because I'm so ugly. Everybody I meet in school sees me the same way and thinks I'm simply someone to ridicule.'_ She paused, remembering that that wasn't strictly true. Still she wondered. _'Rickon Stark looks at me and sees...What?'_

Rickon Stark had saved her from the bullies; he had spoken with her, without insulting her. He had treated her nicely, even said she looked nice when she smiled. Shireen tried to smile the same way she had then. All she could see was her lips pulling at the dead flesh on her cheek.

Shireen felt her thoughts wandering again. _'Why was he so kind? He shouldn't have wasted his time with me. He's...good-looking and nice and...No, there all reasons he should just ignore me. I don't deserve anyone, let alone him.'_

With that she headed downstairs for dinner.

She was so focused on her conflicting feelings for Rickon Stark; she almost forgot how tense dinner was. But sure enough she got a reminder the moment she walked into the room. Her parents were arguing again; attempting to be unobtrusive she sat down and began eating; keeping herself focused on her plate. It wasn't until dinner was over that Shireen tried to speak to her father. Luckily her mother had retreated to her private room where she prayed to some god neither she nor her father knew.

"D-Dad?" Shireen began nervously.

Stannis stiffened before turning towards her, looking at her, but not at her face. After a pause Shireen continued, realizing her father was waiting.

"I...I was talking with someone in school today. I think you know him, or at least, his family." She explained, awkwardly. Stannis nodded slowly, indicating for her to continue, so she did. "Do you...know anything about Rickon Stark?"

Her father seemed to stir before slowly replying. "Rickon; Eddard and Catelyn's youngest if I recall right. You were speaking with him."

Shireen nodded, suddenly feeling nervous. Her father had begun to grind his teeth; something he only did when agitated on thinking hard.

Finally he sighed and spoke. "Shireen I...I'm not going to lecture you, you're old enough to make your own choice's but...Be careful around that boy, he's a wild child; could possibly end up in serious trouble; understand."

She nodded slowly and left the dining room, heading up to her room. Her mind full of her father's warning and, more prominently; Rickon Stark.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Brief note: Yes there will be a chapter or two on their friendship, but it will quickly move to romantic relationship and to 'First Date' before long. This is all for one simple reason, it's Rickon, he is not known for patience after all :)


	3. Preparations for a Day Out

**Game of Thrones: Facets of Love**

Chapter 3 of my Game of Thrones story.

**Reviews**

**rubini25: Yeah well, Selyse is pretty cruel; Stannis, well we're seeing from Shireen's view and that's her thoughts. The truth about Stannis is a little more complicated. Not necessarily, Shireen is pretty independent after all, she has to be given how she was raised. Yup well, the reason he spoke to Robb is he is too embarrassed to talk to his parents, and of the others, Robb is the only one in a completely stable relationship; Arya/Gendry and Bran/Meera have only recently started their relationships.  
Guest: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, I agree; here you go :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Preparations for a Day Out**

Rickon Stark woke up due to the sunlight shining through the window, into his eyes. He groaned and tried to roll over and go back to sleep. But he was awoken anyway; he had rolled over. But then heard Bran manuvering from his bed to his wheelchair and his guilt won out over his drowsiness. He got out of bed and hurried over to his brother.

"Hold on Bran, I'll help out." He said quickly.

Bran however glared. "I can do this myself Rickon." He stated angrily. "Just because I can't walk doesn't mean I can't pick out my clothes or dress myself."

Rickon sighed. "I know, but, I'm gonna need your help, so I thought…"

Bran smirked as he then realized what Rickon was talking about. "Rickon, just because we're having lunch with the Baratheon's doesn't mean we need to dress up. It's an informal event after all."

Rickon nodded.

"Yeah I know but…" He hesitated; Bran noticed this and also Rickon's strange expression.

"Rickon, are you alright, what's wrong?"

Rickon exhaled heavily and then sat down on his bed. Finally he made up his mind.

"Okay, the truth is…I want to at least; look nice because…" He tensed again before finally revealed the truth. "I have a crush on Shireen Baratheon."

Bran gaped at this. "Is this what…?"

"It's what I have to talk to Robb about, something about, instant attraction." Rickon explained. "I just…I know what her father thinks about me; I want to at least make a good impression this time around."

Bran nodded and agreed to help his brother.

Before long both brothers met up with the rest of the family. Catelyn smiled when her two youngest sons joined them.

"Ah, there you are." She said happily, raising an eyebrow in surprise when she saw Rickon.

Bran shook his head however before she could ask anything and she nodded. Rickon then joined Robb and Jeyne who were sitting on the large sofa in the living room.

Robb smiled when he saw Rickon's slightly more formal than usual attire. They then heard the doorbell and footsteps hurrying; they saw Sansa pass the living room door. Meanwhile Catelyn and Bran worked in the kitchen.

"So…Why is Rickon all dressed up?" Catelyn asked.

Bran sighed. "It'll come out eventually, so I might as well tell you. Rickon has a crush, on Stannis' daughter, Shireen."

Catelyn started at that. "Shireen? Wow, so he's trying to impress her?"

Bran shook his head. "Not her specifically; He's trying to show that Stannis' opinion of his isn't the whole truth. You know how Stannis thinks about him."

Catelyn nodded in understanding. They headed back through to the living room; Sansa had joined the others, along with her boyfriend Willas.

"Where's Arya?" Catelyn asked with a sigh; Arya was the only family member missing. "I told her to get ready an hour ago."  
Everybody looked over at Sansa but she shrugged; she didn't know Arya's whereabouts either.

Catelyn realized they couldn't wait any longer. Ned reassured her that everything would be fine and he took Bran and Rickon; while Robb took the others in his car. Ned was going to pick Meera up too as they passed her house. Catelyn meanwhile was left to sort out the problem with Arya. She quickly ascertained that Arya wasn't in the house or garden and so immediately dialled Arya's number on her phone.

"Yeah?" Arya replied almost immediately on the second ring.

"Arya where are you, we have to go…"  
"I know mom." Arya said instantly. "I'm at Gendry's, he's bringing me."

Catelyn almost gasped. "Arya, you know you can't bring him…"

"Why not!?" Arya snapped. "Just because he's not some big shot; neither's Meera but you're letting Bran bring her."

Catelyn shook her head. "It's nothing to do with that Arya; are you trying to annoy Cersei. Don't forget Gendry is Robert's son; but not hers."

There was silence for a moment before Arya replied. "Yeah, I know all that; to be honest, I don't care. He's my boyfriend and if Cersei doesn't like that, that's just too bad. I'll see you there."

With that Arya hung up, leaving Catelyn to drive to the Baratheon house alone.

When the Stark's arrived they entered the Baratheon mansion; Robert, Cersei and their children were all seated in the living room, talking amongst themselves. Also sitting with them was Robert's youngest brother, Renly. Robert looked up and saw them; he stood up, his speed hampered by his girth.

"Ned, you made it on time." He said. "Aren't you missing a few people though?"

Eddard smiled and nodded. "Yes, Cat's on her way; Arya will be here soon too."  
Cersei looked up and nodded, her expression disapproving as she noted Meera's presence. It was common knowledge that she viewed people like Meera, people who weren't rich, as beneath contempt. When Catelyn finally arrived the family all sat and spoke to each other. Cersei frowned when she saw Bran and Meera sitting together, hands entwined; Myrcella and Tommen, the younger of her two children, sat talking to them.

She shook her head. "Honestly Catelyn. You really shouldn't let you family mix with such riff-raff."

She gestured to Bran and Meera. Catelyn pursed her lips.

"Some of us aren't so pretentious and actually care about people more than money Cersei." She replied before turning away and focusing her attention to Sansa and Willas, ignoring Cersei's dark look. Sansa stayed close to Willas, for good reason, going by the looks Joffrey was giving her. It was then that Stannis, Selyse and Shireen arrived.

When they arrived there was a polite exchange of greetings. Shireen kept her head bowed, her mother had insisted on tying her hair back; which made it harder for her to hide her greyscale, or her ears. Checking his watch Robert declared that they couldn't wait any longer. So they headed through to the dining room and took their seats. The meal soon started and Rickon noted, smiling to himself as he did so, that he was seated next to Shireen. Sansa also counted her blessings; she had managed to end up completely on the other side of the table from Joffrey. They had barely started their meal when they heard the front door open and voice, muffled by the walls and distance. Finally the door to the dining room opened and Arya walked in, Gendry was right behind her. Catelyn tensed and glanced, out the corner of her eye, towards Cersei. The blonde woman was rigid, her face completely white and her lips formed the thinnest of lines, it was clear she was doing her best to hold in her rage.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	4. Getting to Know You

**Game of Thrones: Facets of Love**

Chapter 4 of my Game of Thrones story.

**Reviews**

**2L d'R: Arya does care, but you can't make everyone happy, it's only Cersei who has a problem with Gendry, if she didn't take him Arya and Robert wouldn't be happy, it's basically choosing the lesser of two evils.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you really enjoyed it; well there be more interaction between the two ladies in this chapter.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Getting to Know You**

There was absolute silence; the tension in the air was palpable; until Robert broke it with a hearty laugh.

"Gendry, you're looking well my boy." He remarked joyfully.

Gendry gave a light smile and nodded; studiously ignoring the glare Cersei gave him. He knew that things would get ugly and there'd be a shouting match between his father and Cersei if he tried so much as to make eye-contact with her. Robert turned his gaze to Arya and shook his head.

He laughed again as he spoke to her. "You're late Arya; we were about to start the meal without you."

Arya returned the laugh as she pulled Gendry's hand, leading him to the table.

"Not a chance." She shot back with a smirk.

Arya and Gendry took their seats. Being far enough away that she had to lean forward to see him, Cersei relaxed; although it was clear she was nursing her anger. She desperately wanted to unleash it, but needed a legitimate target and reason to do so. While she couldn't unleash her anger the way she wanted, she found a way to let off steam, she overheard Sansa and Catelyn discussing Arya's clothes. True, unlike her mother and sister who were wearing rather fine dresses; even Stannis' daughter was dressed up nice; all of them nearly looked as good as Myrcella's dress. However Arya, she noted was wearing torn denim jeans; a black T-shirt with a skull design and a black leather jacket and high boots.

Cersei turned to Catelyn.

"I must say Catelyn." She began, Catelyn stiffened and turned to face her, fighting to keep her face impassive. "I'm disappointed. I would've thought you would've made an effort to have both your daughters follow your example. Instead you seem to only focus on Sansa, leaving Arya to offend us by coming here dressed like some gutter rat. Even that Reed girl is dressed nicer than her."

It was true that Meera was wearing a dress for this event. However if Cersei saw Meera's normal clothing, no doubt she would be just as incensed as she was by Arya's clothing.

Catelyn could tell Cersei was trying to rile her up; but she refused to rise to it. "I treat all my children fairly Cersei; I don't try and force things on them. If that is how Arya is comfortable and happy, that's fine by me."

Cersei shook her head but said nothing else; she knew if she tried to push things too far, with Robert sitting so close, she would likely annoy him, by 'demeaning their guests'. Right now she just wasn't in the mood to deal with Robert being angry or sullen. They began eating, there was relative silence, apart from an occasional comment about the food; or from Gendry trying to get Arya to slow down her eating and not shove so much food in her mouth at once.

Finally, when the meal was finished the people at the table began talking, in small groups. Gendry divided his attention between Arya and his father. Right now he was trying to engage in conversation with Robert, but had difficulty concentrating, due to Arya giving him a hickey at the same time. Cersei fussed over her children, Joffrey most of all, ensuring they still looked as neat and tidy as they had before the meal began. Meanwhile, Ned and Catelyn were talking quietly together, enjoying the chance of spending time together without Ned having to leave for work. The other two couples; Sansa and Willas and Bran and Meera were lost in their worlds, were only their significant other mattered. Stannis had brushed off Renly's attempts at conversation and had left for the library; Selyse refused to leave the room, said nothing and watched her daughter like a hawk. Her eyes narrowed at Shireen's proximity to the youngest Stark boy. Renly had left the room a few minutes ago to make a phone call. Rickon shifted in his seat and glanced out the corner of his eye at Shireen. She was sitting with her head bowed; trying futilely to use what little hair wasn't tied back to hide her Greyscale.

"Shireen, enough, leave it." Her mother snapped suddenly.

Shireen's hands immediately dropped from her hair to her lap. She said nothing.

Rickon frowned at this; but finally he worked up the courage and turned to face Shireen.

"Shireen." He said, giving her a friendly smile as she turned to face him.

She looked surprised; her eyes wide. "Y-yes." She stammered.

Rickon was very aware of Selyse's eyes on him and figured it would be best to get out of the room, away from her.

"Wanna go out to the garden?" He asked; still keeping his tone friendly.

She bit her lip and was quiet for a moment but then nodded.

"Okay."

So they left the table together and headed out to the back garden. The Baratheon mansion back garden was certainly as grand as the rest of the house. It all seemed to be designed around its centre piece; a large ornate swimming pool. The tiles leading from the back door to the edge of the pool; as well as the tiles surrounding the pool, were bright and well made. The grass was neatly cut and decorated with a few small and large gardens and several trees; all tended too and looked after with great care. Rickon sighed as he exited the house and sat on the top step just outside the back door. Shireen, after only a moment's hesitation, sat next to him, smoothing out the skirt of her dress as she did so.

They sat in silence for a moment before Rickon sighed; he had noted the way Shireen had been acting and it confused him.

"Shireen what's wrong?" He asked finally; something's bothering you, I can see it; you don't look very comfortable around me."

Rickon noticed Shireen biting her bottom lip again; he guessed it must be some sort of nervous habit, just like his, which involved biting his fingernails; something which annoyed his mother to no end. Finally Shireen broke the silence and spoke.

"I'm sorry Rickon." She said softly. "I just…It's something my father said."

Rickon frowned; he knew Stannis Baratheon didn't have the highest opinion of him. "What did he say about me?"

Shireen shook her head slowly and told Rickon the truth; all about her father's 'words of advice' regarding him.

There was silence before Rickon chuckled. "Typical. Well he wasn't completely wrong. I can be a bit wild at times and get into trouble on the odd occasion."

Shireen looked at him fearfully but he dismissed his statement with a wave of his hand.

"Still, I'm not that bad. I can be…kind, when the need arises." He paused and then added in a whisper. "And unlike Arya I've never been arrested."

Shireen started at that. "Arya's been…?"

Rickon nodded, a smirk playing on his face. "Yeah, for vandalism; drove mum and Sansa crazy; prompted a lecture from dad. The rest of us found it funny."

Shireen saw him looking at her; laughter dancing in his eyes. She then remembered what he had said to her and smiled.

Rickon smiled back and continued. "Listen, I know your parents might not think that highly of me…"

'_Or of me.'_ She thought, but kept it to herself.

"…But if you wanna be friends or, hang out…I'd be happy to do so."

Shireen was amazed, this was the first time anyone had said anything like this to her. She was so shocked all she could do was nod her approval; Rickon smiled but before they could say anything else they were called back inside.

"Some other time." Rickon stated.

Shireen nodded. "Of course."

With that they headed inside; Rickon just in front of her. Then, for the first time, without caring for how her lips tugged at the dead skin of her cheek; Shireen gave a sweet, real, smile.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please


	5. Spending Time Together

**Game of Thrones: Facets of Love**

Chapter 5 of my Game of Thrones Modern AU story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**rubini25: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, Cersei really wouldn't like that outfit. Well, see what Catelyn's reaction is now :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, never cause trouble for the Cat's kids, or she will be on your case. Glad you liked their interactions.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Spending Time Together**

The Stark family headed home; there was silence in each car, the occupants were either lost in thought, or to busy focused on their loved ones. After dropping Meera off at her house the rest of the vehicles pulled up to the Stark mansion. Arya smiled and kissed Gendry.

"I'll call you later." She said cheerfully before exiting his car, Gendry nodded in reply and drove back to his home.

The family headed inside and Arya braced herself, knowing what was about to come. Sure enough Sansa turned to her; glaring.

"Arya, what is wrong with you?" She snapped.

The Stark male's all rolled their eyes and headed to either their bedrooms or the living room while Arya, Catelyn and Sansa ended up in the kitchen. Arya rolled her eyes.

"Nothing's wrong Sansa, what are you even saying?"

Sansa gestured at Arya. "The way you're dressed; you showed us up."

Arya groaned and shook her head. "Oh get over it; like hell I'm gonna wear some frilly girly dress, you know that's not me."

Sansa was about to reply when Catelyn cut across them. "Enough, both of you. Arya's outfit is not the issue here, and unlike what you think Sansa, Arya's outfit isn't the issue here."  
Sansa looked scandalized but before any complaint could be raised Catelyn turned to Arya.

"Our real issue is that you brought Gendry there…" Arya was about to complain, but Catelyn raised a hand to stop her. "Bringing him there, unannounced. That's what worried me. You saw how Cersei reacted. Next time, let everyone know you're bringing him okay."

Arya sighed but nodded, accepting what she had been told. Sansa glowered but said nothing else until Arya left.

Once Arya left the room Sansa turned to her mother.

"Mum, she didn't even attempt to dress properly; her clothes were just as offensive to Cersei, you know that." Sansa complained.

Catelyn shook her head. "Maybe so, but Cersei will get over that; unlike her issues with Gendry."

Sansa sighed and then mumbled. "You and dad always take her side."

Catelyn smirked. "Funny, she says the exact same thing about you."

Sansa stopped at that but said nothing and walked away. Arya meanwhile was back up in her room. She pulled off her boots, threw herself onto her bed and picked up her phone; she dialled the number and waited.

Finally she received the reply. "Hey Arry." Gendry greeted cheerfully.

"Am I glad to hear your voice." Arya sighed.

"Your mother and sister getting on your case again?" He asked.

Arya confirmed his statement and then explained what happened.

Gendry laughed. "Wow, well I think you handled it well."

Arya sighed. "Yeah, I've kinda…learned that yelling at mum and Sansa gets me nowhere. So I just let it…wash over me if you know what I mean."

Gendry replied affirmatively and conversation changed to them organizing their date for that night. Meanwhile Bran had wheeled himself into the living room and was now watching TV with his father.

"Where's Rickon?" Ned asked, confused at his youngest son's absence.

Bran shrugged. "Said he had to make a phone call, he went to our room."

Ned nodded, satisfied with the answer.

Rickon sighed as he closed the door to the bedroom. He sat down on the bed and pulled out his phone.

'_I'm glad I asked Shireen for her number before we left.'_ He thought happily; Shireen had been surprised at his question but gave him the number without question even smiled at him again.

He hesitated briefly, wondering if her parents might end up interrupting the call. Finally he made up his mind and dialled the number.

"H-hello." Shireen answered; hesitantly.

"Hey Shireen, it's me." He said. She could hear her gasp and when she spoke again, she sounded happy.

"Rickon, what's up?"  
He smiled at that. "Nothing much, just wondered if you wanted to go hang out somewhere?"

She paused before answering. "I…that should be fine, thank you, where do you wanna meet?"

"There's a park not too far from your house, how about there?"

She responded positively. "Sure, I'll meet you there."  
Rickon smiled and quickly got changed into more casual clothes. Simple jeans; grey T-shirt; his favourite wolf's head necklace along with simple sneakers. He then headed downstairs, told his parents where he'd be and left the house. He headed over to the park and soon saw Shireen sitting on one of the benches waiting for him. She was, like him, dressed simply. In her case it was a pair of black denim shorts; black leggings; dark green long sleeved T-shirt; pink ankle socks and white sneakers. He smiled and walked over, sitting down next to her, she perked up instantly, giving him a sweet smile, one he could see this time.

Rickon noticed something however, Shireen seemed nervous, concerned about something.

"Shireen, are you okay, something's worrying you?"

She sighed and then spoke. "I was just wondering; I've always been alone, until you saved me that day. Now I…I was wondering, are we…friends."

Rickon was shocked by this. "You've never had a friend?"

She nodded; he sighed sadly and then smiled at her. "Well, you have one now Shireen."

Shireen gasped at this and then finally she couldn't restrain herself. She hugged Rickon tightly, catching him off guard.

"Thank you." She whispered.

Rickon felt the heat in his face and knew his cheeks were red as he mumbled his reply. "No…No problem."

She finally pulled back, also blushing, although it was only visible on her right cheek.

She gave a small laugh. "Sorry, I probably shouldn't have done that."

Rickon smiled, calming down. "No, it's cool."

She nodded slowly and then, at Rickon's suggestion, they stood up from the bench and went for a walk around the park. They talked together and enjoyed each other's company and finally, for the first time in years, Shireen felt she had something to look forward to in the future.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	6. Admitted Feelings

**Game of Thrones: Facets of Love**

Chapter 6 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
pizzalover1000: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Admitted Feelings**

It had been a month since Rickon and Shireen had formed their friendship. In that time they had drawn even closer together. Her mother was beside herself with rage at this.

"How dare you!" Selyse screamed at her. "You're letting this wild boy ruin your life. He'll make you as bad as him, abuse authority, get into all sorts of trouble!"

Stannis remained quiet while his wife screamed and launched her tirade at their daughter. That was until Selyse made her next remark and Shireen, for the first time in her life, spoke back to her mother.

"Honestly, he'll lead you down to his level or vandalism and get you arrested…!"

"Rickon's never been arrested." Shireen interjected. "It was Arya, and she's not really that bad, neither is he!"

Selyse stared in shock and anger; suddenly her anger exploded and lashed out. Shireen tried to dodge but was too slow; Selyse caught her arm, her grip tight and painful.

"How dare you answer me back?!" Selyse screamed; Shireen bit her lip and fought back tears from the pain in her arm.

Selyse was enraged at the audacity of her child, she knew then she had been right, that Stark boy was a bad influence, turning her daughter against her. Making her ungrateful of everything Selyse had done for her, letting her stay and live with her parents, despite her deformity that ruined their image. Before she could discipline her daughter however Stannis' voice cracked out like a whip.

"Enough!"

Startled by her husband's suddenly yell Selyse leapt back, letting Shireen go.

Stannis stood up from the sofa.

"That's enough." He stated firmly.

Selyse glared, unable to comprehend why her husband was stopping her from disciplining the ungrateful girl. "Stannis; she…"

"It's her life Selyse; she can make her own choices." Stannis explained firmly. "Just because we don't like it, doesn't mean we can change it."

Selyse growled and left the room in a rage. Shireen rubbed her arm, finally allowing her pain to show.

"Dad, I…Thank you, but…"

Stannis sighed. "I'm sorry Shireen; I know I've been a terrible father to you, it's just…half the time I just, don't know what to do. I just…"

Finally he shook his head and left the room, leaving Shireen confused. However she then spotted the time.

'_Oh, I'm supposed to meet Rickon in five minutes.'_ She realized desperately.

She quickly pulled her shoes on and hurried out. Taking a point of ignoring her mother yelling after her, likely telling her not to go out and meet Rickon. She sighed; recently she had been feeling strange around Rickon. She enjoyed being friends with him, but her feelings had changed and felt quite strange to her.

She felt her thoughts wander. _'Am I…attracted to him? He…He's the first real friend I ever had…Could he also be the first person I…I do love him, don't I?'_

Shaking her head she concentrated on where she was going and headed to meet Rickon.

Meanwhile, Rickon sat on the bench on the park; it had become a regular meeting spot for him and Shireen. He groaned as he felt the strange feeling in his heart, the fluttering feeling in his stomach. He felt it every time he thought about Shireen lately. It was clear that his feelings for Shireen had grown; he just wished he could find the courage to tell her the truth.

"Rickon."  
He jumped but then relaxed; it was Shireen.

"Hey." He greeted, trying to sound casual.

Shireen smiled and nodded as he stood up. He was about to speak when he saw something.

"Shireen, what's that?" He asked; it was her turn to be startled.

"Huh, what?"

Rickon pointed. "There, it looks like a bruise or something."  
He was indicating her arm, where the red mark from where her mother had grabbed her was visible. She gulped nervously and pulled her sleeve down a bit more, to hide it.

"It's nothing; I just banged it on something at home." She said, in what she hoped was a throwaway tone.

Rickon's expression however was not encouraging for her thoughts; thankfully however he said nothing else. Instead he gently took her hand and they walked through the park, heading to the small pond where they usually spent time together.

As they walked Rickon was deep in thought, they stopped at the edge of the pond and finally Rickon made up his mind. He knew he was risking his friendship with Shireen, but it was now or never.

"Shireen, I…there's something I need to talk to you about." He said finally.

Shireen looked at him, shocked at his hesitance. "Wh-what's wrong?"

Rickon took a deep breath and finally explained. "I…I've been feeling these strange feelings for some time, I asked my brother about them and…Well; Shireen I…I'm, ugh, I can't…I can't say it."

Shireen felt her heart race, could he possibly mean what she hoped. Finally she found her voice.

"Rickon, sometimes, actions speak louder than words."  
Rickon looked at her with a strange glint is his eye, then he grabbed her shoulders and then pulled her closer to him and their lips collided. Shireen almost gasped but soon allowed herself to melt into the kiss, even returning it. Finally they parted, gasping for air.

"I…that was…" Shireen breathed; smiling widely.

Rickon grinned. "I know, well, does that explain what I wanted to say."

Shireen nodded happily, Rickon felt his nerves returning. "Do you…do you feel, the same?"

Shireen pondered before answering. "I can't make up my mind, kiss me again."

Rickon smirked at that and did so. When they parted Shireen nodded. "Of course I do, I'm glad we've finally been able to talk about this. But, do you think we might be going a bit fast."

Rickon laughed.

"That's what I'm best at."

Shireen was relieved; hopefully things would finally get better with her life.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	7. Preparations for the First Date

**Game of Thrones: Facets of Love**

Chapter 7 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, Shireen has to put up with so much, it's sad :(**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Preparations for the First Date**

Rickon was nervous; he was currently clad in just his boxers; searching through the drawers for clothes. Bran wheeled into the room and saw this, confused.

"Rickon, what's going on?" He asked.

Rickon spun around and then sighed. "Bran; I…I've got a date with Shireen tonight; I just…I can't decide what to wear."

Bran smiled and shook his head. "Honestly, did you really think you were gonna get away with trying to do this yourself."

Rickon paled and shook his head. "No, Bran no, don't…"

Bran shrugged. "Nothing I can do about Rickon; might as well get it over with."

Rickon groaned and Bran turned with a bit of difficulty, but he managed, and wheeled out of the room. Rickon quickly pulled on his dressing gown and waited; even more nervous than before. As he feared his mother and Sansa entered the room.

"C'mon Rickon, let's go." Sansa said, "We've gotta get you ready."

Catelyn nodded and Rickon sighed and gave himself up to his mother and sister's work. To his surprise things actually turned out well. He was wearing a black tank-top; over it he wore a white and grey layered jacket with wave patterns that he left unzipped down to just above his stomach (**A/N: Picture on my profile page)**. With it he wore black jeans and boots and also his favourite wolf head necklace **(A/N: Necklace in the picture but with a wolf head engraved on it)**. He was amazed as he looked in the mirror; his mother had tried to tame his hair, achieving her attempt to do so somewhat. His hair remained messy however, it just grew that way.

Sansa smiled and nodded.

"There perfect, you look great." She said. "Shireen's a really lucky girl."

Rickon laughed. "I'm the lucky one; trust me."

Catelyn smiled. "Okay, let's go, we need to go to the living room; you need to get ready to go, plus everyone else wants to see you."

Rickon straightened himself and nodded.

"Alright." He agreed and they headed through to the living room.

They entered the living room to find the rest of the family waiting. Ned smiled as he stood up.

"Nice, well looks like you're all ready Rickon." He stated.

Rickon nodded enthusiastically; Robb smiled encouragingly. Jeyne also nodded her approval; as did Bran and Arya. While Rickon would be out on his date he knew that Meera and Gendry would be coming around to meet their loved ones. Everybody kept trying to give him advice for his date, some of it conflicting. He shook his head, laughing and thanked them all before leaving and headed out for his date. Shortly after he left, Gendry and Meera arrived; Bran and Arya immediately hurried off to join their loved ones. Robb and Jeyne also left the living room. Alone Ned noticed Catelyn seemed close to tears.

"Cat?" He began, he hesitated but Catelyn soon answered his unspoken question.

"I just can't believe it, my youngest child is going on a date; he's all grown up." She said softly. "It doesn't feel like that long ago he was just born."

Ned nodded smiling; he knew all too well what Catelyn felt.

Shireen bit her lip, wondering if this was a good idea. After becoming friends and then falling in love with Rickon; she opened up a bit more to the other members of the Stark and Baratheon families. The outfit she was currently wearing had been chosen, with both paying for it, by Myrcella. She was wearing a short jeans skirt, just below mid-thigh; with a thin brown belt, black three quarter leggings with lace at the end of the legs. An azure blue off the shoulder top with sleeves that flared out at the ends, just level with the middle of her forearms and a burgundy red lightweight jacket which she wore unzipped **(A/N: Both pictures on profile page)**. To round off the outfit she wore a pair of light brown, hi-heeled boots which reach to just above her ankles **A/N: Picture on profile page)**. She shook her head and pushed her doubts aside. She knew that only person's thoughts mattered to her; and she would see him soon. She wore her hair down, not necessarily to hide her ears and greyscale this time; but because Rickon liked her to wear it down.

'_Here we go; I'm ready for this.'_ She thought to herself and turned. _'Luckily mom isn't in or she'd give me grief for this.'_

Shaking the unhappy thought out of her head Shireen left the house, ready for what felt like the beginning of the most important evening in her life.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please :)


	8. First Date

**Game of Thrones: Facets of Love**

Chapter 8 of my Game of Thrones story.

**Reviews**

**Rubini25: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it all; yeah well, Sansa is pretty image conscious; and you're right about Selyse. Like I said though Stannis' failing is just, he doesn't know how to be a parent. However he will show some aversion here. Yeah, it's good; especially for Shireen, given what's going to happen next chapter :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, Catelyn is very emotional; her youngest is growing up. Glad you liked them, did you check out the links on my profile paige?**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 8: First Date**

Rickon smiled, silently thanking Robb for letting him borrow his car. This was it; he was finally going on a date with Shireen. He stopped at the location Shireen had told him and saw her waiting for him. He gasped when he saw her and noted her outfit.

'_She looks...wow, she looks amazing.'_ He thought; smiling as she walked over to the car.

She climbed in the front passenger seat and smiled to him.

"Hi." She said softly. "Ready?"

Rickon nodded, recovering some of his old confidence, momentarily forgotten by the beautiful girl who had only a month or so ago been rescued by him from some bullies. "You bet, let's go."

They drove off as they did Shireen noticeably relaxed, the tension left her shoulders. She looked around with polite interest.

"This is a nice car." She said.

Rickon nodded. "It's my brother's I don't have one of my own yet, I only just passed and had all the documents and all that sorted out two weeks ago." He explained.

Shireen nodded in understanding. Rickon pondered for a moment but then made up his mind.

"Shireen, is something bothering you, you seemed kinda nervous."

Shireen bit her lip; her nervous habit; before answering. "It's just, I've never experienced anything like this before, I don't... I don't know..."

Rickon smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, neither have I."

She laughed softly and they continued to their destination.

Rickon pulled up outside the restaurant and Shireen's eyes widened.

"No way, are you serious Rickon?" She asked; he smirked and nodded. "But this is the Tyrell's new restaurant, high class, really expensive."

Rickon nodded. "Yeah I know, I also know that since Sansa's dating Willas, we can get a discount here."

Shireen laughed when she heard that and they left the car and headed inside. Standing to greet them was the host of the restaurant; a tall broadly built man; with brown hair and a beard; he looked somewhat similar to Willas.

"Welcome, have you...Rickon, Rickon Stark?" He began his speech but stopped when he saw his guests.

Rickon nodded. "Hi Garlan, I reserved a table here, for two."  
Garlan Tyrell recovered himself and nodded politely, noting Shireen too.

"Of course." He said; his usual good humour returning from his surprise. "Follow me."

He led them through the restaurant until they reached a private booth. It had already been set up for two people. Shireen was amazed at the subtle yet elegant beauty of the surroundings and smiled happily, feeling the heat rise to her face at the thought of Rickon going to all this trouble for her. Once they were seated Garlan handed them two menus and left, announcing that a waiter would be over to take their order soon.

The waiter came over and they gave their orders after choosing from the menu. While waiting they sat in rather comfortable silence for a while.

Finally Rickon spoke. "You know you don't have to hide your Greyscale from me, right."

She nodded. "I'm not; I just remember something you said." She reassured him, seeing his confusing she verified. "Didn't you say you liked it when I wore my hair down?"

Rickon nodded in agreement. "Yeah, you're right; I did. Trust me, you look great no matter what way you wear your hair.

Shireen could barely contain herself; the way she felt right now was indescribable. She felt as if her chest would burst from joy; no one had ever thought of her as even remotely pretty, yet in all the time she had known him, Rickon had regarded her as beautiful and seemed to be doing his best to curb his wild ways for her benefit. Finally the food arrived and they ate, once again lapsing into comfortable, companionable silence. They simply enjoyed each other's presence and only spoke when necessary. To Rickon it was strange. He was not known for patience and the quiet usually irked him. But around Shireen he felt different, she was special to him, and he knew that was a factor in why things felt different. Finally they finished their meal, Rickon paid for it himself, despite Shireen's protests; then, to silence the protests; he kissed her.

They were in the car, driving back from the restaurant. Shireen was still in a daze. The kiss had left her speechless; she couldn't help but smile, her eyes were slightly out of focus too.

'_His lips were so soft and...Warm.'_ She thought dazedly.

Rickon noticed her expression out the corner of his eye and chuckled, realizing the effect he had had on her.

"Shireen." He called, getting her attention. "We're here."

She jumped and realized that they were indeed outside her home. She sighed; she didn't want the evening to end. They kissed again and she exited the car. Rickon smiled and waved to her before driving himself home. Shireen took a deep breath and stepped inside. She let the breath out, her mother wasn't home; however her father was. He sat waiting for her and frowned when she walked in.

"Where have you been?" He asked sharply.

Shireen stopped in her tracks and shifted her feet awkwardly. She had completely forgotten to tell her parents where she would be.

"I...I was out, on a date..." She began to answer but her father cut across her.

"With that Stark boy?"

She nodded and Stannis sighed. "Shireen..."

She shook her head. "Don't...Please don't. I actually had fun tonight, I'm, I'm happy, please don't spoil it."

She felt the tears threatening to spill over but fought them back. Stannis observed his daughter for a moment before finally sighing.

"Fine, but we will talk about this...There are some...things we need to talk about." He said, his voice becoming somewhat strained. "But if he does anything to hurt you, tell me."

Shireen nodded and said goodnight before rushing upstairs before her father could change his mind.

Once in her room she breathed a sigh of relief. She knew her father would likely not be happy, no matter how much she tried to appease him. But for now she was safe. She quickly removed her clothes and pulled on the outfit she usually wore to bed. A pair of red short shorts and over it a white dress style nightgown with a red and green flower motif. Once ready for bed she lay down and smiled as she remembered every detail about the date. Her thoughts on Rickon she slowly drifted off to sleep, for once content.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	9. A Rival

**Game of Thrones: Facets of Love**

Chapter 9 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Veridissima:Thanks glad you enjoyed it and liked the outfits. There will be more outfits posted on my profile when I get to the relevant chapters :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 9: A Rival**

It was another day at school. Shireen was walking to her class, her thoughts on Rickon and their date two nights ago. She smiled at the memory; however she was distracted and didn't see the person in front of her. Next thing she knew she was shoved against the nearby wall and found herself face to face with Lyanna Mormont, a girl her age, who was scowling at her.

"Watch where you're going!" She snapped.

Shireen sighed; Lyanna Mormont was from the same neighbourhood as Rickon, like many she had an aversion to Shireen, due to her Greyscale. However it seemed to Shireen that Lyanna was angry and not acting the way she usually did due to the disfigurement. Not too long ago she would've bowed her head, muttered an apology and took whatever was thrown at her. But now, thank to Rickon, she had more confidence in herself, this time she looked Lyanna in the eye.

"I'm sorry Lyanna." She said; her voice firm. "I was distracted; I'll pay more attention next time."

Lyanna's expression was a mixture of shock and revulsion. It was almost as if she forgot her anger and whatever she was planning on telling Shireen. Instead she stalked off, mumbling under her breath. Shireen sighed and continued to head for her class; wondering what was bothering the girl.

Rickon groaned as he entered the school.

'_Why do I have to come here, it's so boring.'_ He complained in his thoughts.

"C'mon, let's go." Bran stated. "Unlike me, you guys don't have the luxury of taking your sweet time to get to class."

Arya frowned at that and playfully kicked the wheel of Bran's wheelchair.

"Hey."

Arya shrugged. "Yeah, and unlike you, Rickon and I find school boring, so yeah, don't think we're gonna hurry."

The three siblings laughed but then Rickon spotted Shireen up ahead and smiled.

'_Maybe it won't be so bad after all.'_ He thought before turning to his siblings. "Well, I'll see you guys at lunch."

With that he headed off. He heard his siblings talking as he left.

"He's in a hurry all of a sudden." Bran stated.

Arya laughed. "Yeah, probably because he saw Shireen."

Rickon rolled his eyes and caught up with Shireen. She turned to face him and smiled widely.

"Hey Rickon." She greeted cheerfully.

He smiled back and replied. "Hi, so, how have you been? I've not seen you since our date."

She nodded. "Yeah, I had to be careful; my...my father decided I had to have...'the talk'." She explained, her face going red. "And we had to make sure my mother didn't overhear."

Rickon frowned. "I see...Well; it's good that things got sorted out I guess, must've been embarrassing."

Shireen nodded. "Yeah, tell me about it."

She paused before asking him. "Say, do you know Lyanna Mormont?"

Rickon shrugged. "Yeah, kinda, she's been at few of dad's fancy dinners, why?"

"I ran into her, she seemed kinda angry, I don't know why."

Rickon shrugged again; he had no idea either. Putting the thoughts to the back of their minds they headed to class.

The morning had passed quietly and it was now time for lunch. Shireen began to walk towards the cafeteria but then saw her path was blocked by Lyanna Mormont. The girl was glaring at her and Shireen guessed she had remember whatever her issue was this morning. Shireen did her best to stay calm and stopped in front of Lyanna.

"Something wrong?" She asked.

Lyanna's scowl deepened. "Yeah, you."

Shireen was about to reply when Lyanna continued; anger colouring her tone.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing? Stay away from Rickon."

Shireen was taken aback by this. "But, he's my friend, no more than that, we..."

"Shut up, stop lying!" Lyanna snapped. "He doesn't love you, he doesn't even like you. He's only doing this because he feels sorry for you. Can't imagine why anyone thinks you're worth anything."

Shireen fought to stay calm but she could feel the tears pricking at her eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She explained. "I just...Rickon is my friend, he doesn't care about my Greyscale, we went on a date two nights ago and..."

Shireen stopped as Lyanna slapped her. "Enough of your lies bitch. Listen, I don't care what you think, but Rickon is mine, got it. If you've not backed down and Rickon isn't mine by the school dance, I'll make sure you regret it."

With that she turned and stalked off leaving Shireen still fighting tears. Finally Shireen turned and fled, letting the tears fall.

Rickon groaned as he left his class. He had been daydreaming and the teacher had given him into trouble, surprisingly he hadn't been given detention, just a lecture.

'_Then again, Mr. Lannister never gives anyone detention; I'm surprised he even gives people into trouble, he's that laid back.'_

Rickon was torn out of his thoughts however when he heard what sounded like crying. He approached the sound of it cautiously and froze when he saw it was Shireen who was crying. He immediately hurried over to her.

"Shireen."

She jumped and turned to face him. "You...Rickon, I..."

"What happened?" He asked, concerned. Shireen noted his concern and sighed.

"It was...Lyanna Mormont, she..." Shireen gasped and choked back a sob; she told Rickon of what had happened during her encounter with Lyanna. "But...You're here, I knew she was lying."

Rickon felt his anger building; but now wasn't the time, now Shireen needed him. He pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Of course she was. You were right Shireen." He pulled back slightly and she looked up at him, confused, until he clarified. "I love you."

Then, without any hesitation, he kissed her, deeply, passionately. Shireen moaned into the kiss as she responded, when they finally parted they found they were not alone. Mr. Lannister stood smirking at them, raising an eyebrow.

"Do I need to remind you about the rules on PDA, Mr Stark?" He asked.

Rickon flushed crimson and shook his head. Mr. Lannister laughed and walked off. Rickon took Shireen's hand and they headed to the cafeteria together. Shireen was afraid; she could feel Lyanna Mormont's eyes on her. But luckily she was seated with Rickon and his siblings, so she felt safe enough for now.

Finally, with school over and done, Shireen prepared to go home. She was relieved that she wouldn't have to walk, or deal with possibly being threatened again. Rickon met her outside her class and together they headed outside. They entered Arya's car and she drove Shireen home. Rickon knew however he would have to do something about Lyanna soon, especially if Shireen was being threatened.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	10. Unfortunate Encounters

**Game of Thrones: Facets of Love**

Chapter 1 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Veridissima: Yeah, she is, don't worry though, Shireen won't stay helpless forever.  
lolcats: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Guest: Thanks.  
****rubini25: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, well, she's a Mormont, you can't expect subtlety. Don't worry, she won't be helpless all the time.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Unfortunate Encounters**

Rickon sighed as he finally entered the house. It was Friday, four days after the incident with Lyanna Mormont. Arya hadn't been able to give him a lift today and so he was forced to walk home. He smiled to himself as his thoughts wandered to Shireen.

'_She's getting more confident every day.'_ He thought happily. _'More outgoing, more…sexy.'_

He smirked at that; the more he saw of Shireen the more he wanted to make her happy. That meant suppressing his natural urges towards her until she was ready. Impatient as he was, he wasn't going to force Shireen to do anything she didn't want to do. He began to hear up to his room, noting Bran and Meera sitting together in the living room, watching TV. Meera's head was on Bran's shoulder while Bran smiled, playing with her hair. He shook his head, smiling at the gentle love Bran and Meera displayed to each other; it was definitely different from the way Arya and Gendry acted. He wondered how his relationship with Shireen was; if it was like Bran and Meera's, or more likely, somewhere between the other two couples. He and Shireen were a little more outgoing in public about their love than Bran and Meera after all. Finally he reached his and Bran's room and opened the door. He froze in shock and disbelief at what he saw.

Arya and Gendry were in his room; one of three places, so far, they had not had any sort of sexual interaction. Right now Gendry's eyes were closed and he was groaning; Arya was on top of him, on _his_ bed. Not Bran's which had likely seen sexual actions already, from Bran and Meera, but his. Rickon felt his voice stick in his throat when he realized what they were doing. Arya was giving Gendry oral sex, in his and Bran's bedroom; on his bed. Before Rickon could recover and run; Gendry opened his eyes and saw him.

"A-Arry!" he cried out.

Arya also opened her eyes and let out a choked gasp when she saw Rickon. There was a flurry of activity as Rickon finally tore his eyes off the disturbing sight. He groaned and fought to control himself. When he opened his eyes again Arya and Gendry were fully dressed and standing in front of him.

"Rickon, I-We…" Arya began.

Rickon finally found his voice. "What the fuck Arya, I'm scarred for life now."

Arya frowned. "C'mon, you've seen us like this before."

"Not on my bed, or you doing…that!" He shot back. "Ugh, I feel so violated."

Arya and Gendry shared a look and then laughed. Arya smiled coyly.  
"You know what Rickon; you need to get some yourself."

Rickon groaned again and fled, he felt the sudden desire for a shower; a cold shower.

He hurried to the bathroom; removed his clothes and hurried under the shower. His thoughts were stuck on what he had seen. Worse than that, Arya's statement had inflamed him, brought back his desires for Shireen. He even found himself picturing himself and Shireen in the exact same position as Arya and Gendry had been.

'_What the hell am I doing? I can't think like that, not now.'_ He thought desperately. _'Okay, calm down, I just need to calm down, not think about it.'_

He continued to allow himself to relax under the shower and finally felt himself calming down again. He breathed a sigh of relief and finally finished his shower. He got out and towelled himself dry. He knew Arya and Gendry would have left his room by now. He wrapped the towel around his waist and hurried back to his room, it was mercifully empty. He breathed a sigh of relief; hoping he would be able to get to sleep tonight. Knowing what had occurred on his bed was likely to stick in his mind for a long time.

'_Well, they'll likely try again some other time.'_ He thought forlornly. _'They've not successfully had sex in here yet. Just hope they pick a day I'm out. I don't want that to happen again, ever.'_

Rickon didn't know what repulsed him more, the fact he had just seen a sexual act take place, or the fact it was his sister he had seen. He shook his head and began to take the towel off. The moment he made that motion however the bedroom door opened and Shireen walked in.

Shireen gasped ash Rickon's face went as red as his hair and he hastily pulled the towel back around himself; covering his manhood. Shireen also blushed and began stammering.

"R-Rickon, I…I just…"

Rickon too found himself stammering. "Shireen, I'm sorry, I just, I didn't mean…"

Rickon realized; to his horror, just how close he had come to exposing himself, to his girlfriend of all people. Finally he composed himself.

"Look, I'm sorry; I didn't mean that, I didn't know you were coming." He managed to explain. Shireen nodded; her face still rather red.

She finally composed herself too. "I'll leave so you can get dressed."  
He nodded and she did so. He quickly removed the towel and pulled his clothes on, finally he relaxed and headed out of the room. Shireen stood there and smiled when she saw him.

"There, that's better." He said, trying to keep his voice calm, but failing miserably.

Shireen noticed and smiled reassuringly. "Yeah, sorry, I shouldn't have just barged in like that…I didn't see anything, if that's what you're worried about."  
Rickon just nodded, clearing his throat and took her hand. They headed down to the kitchen. There was a pause while they got something to eat and Rickon finally spoke.

"Shireen, I need to talk to you about these…problems with Lyanna Mormont." He explained. Shireen nodded, she knew it was coming, she just hoped Rickon had a solution.

"I…I know you're nervous, but you can't just let her yell at you and push you around." He stated. "You need to stand up for yourself. I'm not always gonna be there to protect; neither is Arya or all the others."

Shireen nodded again, she knew he was right.

He smiled again. "Don't worry I'll help you. You just need to build your confidence even more; I can help you with that."

Shireen agreed, hopefully next time Lyanna Mormont got in her face, Shireen would be able to hold her own. She tried not to think about what might have happened upstairs; but it wasn't easy. It was the first time she had seen Rickon without any article of clothing; the thought of it sent a strange thrill through her body. She forced herself to concentrate however; she needed to grow more confident, she knew that. She no longer hid her Greyscale; something her mother was shocked and appalled about, now if she could just find the confidence to stick up for herself. She thought maybe then, she would feel, without any doubt, that she deserved Rickon.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	11. Party problems

**Game of Thrones: Facets of Love**

Chapter 11 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, well, it was the first time he saw them doing that act though; thanks, glad you liked it :)  
Rubini25: Thanks, glad you liked it; well here you go, enjoy :)  
lolz: Yeah, that's what, especially, made me want to write this; anyway, enjoy the next chapter; thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Party Problems**

Shireen smiled as she entered her room. She had never felt so excited before; Arya and Myrcella smiled at her as they noted her excitement.

"I...I can't believe I actually agreed to this." She stated as she turned to her friends. "You guys, I need your help getting ready."

They both nodded.

"No worries." Arya reassured her.

Myrcella nodded. "Let's see what kind of outfit we can find for you."

The girls had come directly from school; word had got around that a party was going to be held at one of the student's homes. When Rickon had asked if she wanted to go to the party with him, she had agreed enthusiastically. It would be the first time she had ever been to a party; she wanted it to be memorable. As her confidence grew it reflected in her clothing, Myrcella and Arya noticed this. Before meeting Rickon Shireen always wore tights with her school uniform, unlike the other girls who wore socks; in Arya's case, ankle length, in Myrcella's knee length, the most extreme case being Lyanna Mormont who wore no socks. Now Shireen was confident enough to dispense with the tights and had taken to wearing thigh high socks instead. Something Arya had teased about Rickon finding distracting.

Shireen took a deep breath. "Okay guys, I'm ready, I need an outfit that can...well, you know, impress Rickon, catch his eye, without being too..."

Arya noticed her trailing off and finished for her. "...Desperate?"

Shireen nodded, Arya and Myrcella nodded and immediately the trio got to work looking for the perfect outfit.

Finally they were done. All three checked the clothes they had put on Shireen's bed. Shireen smiled, immediately she loved the outfit. It consisted of a bluish-green tank top with straps over her shoulders. When she wore it she knew it would end up revealing some of her cleavage, but not too much. The skirt was brown suede and pleated, it would reach down to just below her knees. Finally, to round the outfit off; a pair of white semi-transparent thigh high stockings, with white lace edging at the top and a pair of white heels. **(A/N: Links to each part of the outfit on profile)**

"It's perfect." She said happily.

The others nodded in approval and; since they needed to get ready for the party too, they left, Shireen then removed her school uniform. She was glad her friends had left before she got changed. She didn't think she would live it down if they saw her in this underwear. Her underwear was light green in colour; the bra was relatively normal but her panties were decorated with rather childish cute teddy bear designs. Shireen quickly got dressed and looked at herself in the mirror; she smiled.

'_I actually look pretty for once...Even with my Greyscale.'_ She thought happily before heading downstairs. It was then she stopped, standing glaring at her when she reached the bottom of the stairs, was her mother.

Meanwhile; Rickon was driving Bran to Meera's house as he went to pick up Shireen. He smiled happily. Bran noticed and also smiled.

'_Getting with Shireen is the best thing that ever happened to Rickon.'_ Bran thought happily.

Before he could say anything however he noted that they had already reached the Reed's house.

"Here we are." Rickon stated; before smirking at his brother. "Oh and I hope you behave yourself. I don't want Howland telling us about you and Meera getting all...touchy-feely again."

Bran flushed crimson at that and shook his head. "Rickon, that's not gonna happen; it's a study date, she's helping me with my class project."

Rickon laughed. "Is Jojen gonna be there?" He asked; confused Bran shook his head. "Then it won't be a study date. Without him to keep you two in line you won't be able to focus. You'll be too busy sucking face and other stuff I don't even wanna think about."

Bran groaned. "Can you please just help me out already?"

Rickon nodded, still laughing as he fixed up Bran's wheelchair and helped his brother from the car to the wheelchair. The brothers said their goodbyes and Bran wheeled up to the open front door where Meera stood waiting. Rickon waved to her, got in his car and drove for Shireen's house.

Shireen froze as Selyse glared at her; Selyse looked her daughter up and down; her lips pursed in distaste.

"Just where do you think you're going?" She asked harshly. "Especially dressed like that."

'_Remember what Rickon taught you. You can do this, stand up for yourself.'_ Shireen thought before replying. "I'm going with Rickon to a party; that's all."

However her mother flared up. "No, absolutely not; I won't have you going to some party with that boy, dressed like...like a whore!"

Shireen shook her head. "Hardly like a whore, more than half the girls there will be wearing skimpier outfits than this..."

"That's not the point, I forbid it; you are not..."

But Shireen had heard enough. "You just can't accept that Rickon and I are in love, that I've found someone who loves me for who I am." She snapped.

Selyse froze, glaring and then lashed out; slapping Shireen across the face. Shireen stumbled and fell; just then she heard a voice.

"Hey, stop!" It was Rickon; she smiled but then blushed when she realized, to her embarrassment, how she had fallen.

Due to the way she landed her skirt had hiked up and now her light green teddy bear panties were on full display to Rickon. If he noticed however he didn't say anything; instead he simply pushed past Selyse and helped Shireen to her feet.

"You have no right to do that." He said, glaring at Selyse who scoffed.

"I'll discipline my child how I..."

Rickon shook his head. "That's not discipline, that's abuse; she's not gonna put with that anymore, not if I can help it."

With that he took Shireen's hand and led her out, leaving her enraged mother behind.

Once in Rickon's car Shireen let out the breath she had been holding.

"Rickon, what am I gonna do, I mean, I can't...?" She began but he smiled.

"It's cool." He reassured her; "We'll fix this, but until then...maybe you should stay with us; we've got room in Winterfell."

Shireen smiled. "I'd like that, you sure it'd be okay."

Rickon nodded and she relaxed. Finally they made it to the party and left the car. Once inside they found the party in full swing; they manuvered their way through the crowd and soon found Arya and Gendry.

"Hey you guys." Arya greeted.

"So, you finally made it." Gendry commented and they nodded.

Rickon laughed. "Glad to see you two are enjoying yourself; well..." he turned to Shireen and kissed her. "I'll be right back, just gotta go get drinks for us."

She nodded and took a seat on the sofa as Rickon worked his way through the crowd. Arya and Gendry had also left to go and dance so she was on her own. She shifted uncomfortably, feeling slightly ashamed.

'_Rickon saw my panties; I can't believe I accidentally flashed my boyfriend.'_ She thought to herself. _'What's he gonna think of me now, seeing me wearing teddy bear panties.'_

"Ugh, who let that in here?"

Shireen looked up and suppressed a groan; it was Lyanna Mormont.

"I came with my boyfriend." Shireen remarked firmly.

Lyanna just shook her head. "My warning still stands you ugly little bitch; then again, maybe Rickon needs some convincing to leave you."

With that Lyanna stalked off; leaving Shireen to wonder what she had planned.

Just then she was distracted by someone else approaching her. She knew him from a few of her classes; his name was Edric Storm.

"Hey Shireen, what's up." He greeted her, with a wide smile.

She smiled back. "Nothing much."

He nodded slowly; but she noted his eyes didn't move. "Was that Mormont girl bothering you?"

Shireen shook her head. "No, not really; I've learned to deal with it; she can try, but I won't be intimidated by her anymore."

Edric smiled again; Shireen felt uncomfortable. She had just realized why his eyes hadn't moved.

'_Oh god, he's looking down my top; should've realized Rickon wouldn't be the only guy who would get attracted by this outfit.'_

"So..." Edric began again; his gaze still firmly fixed on her cleavage. "You here alone?"

"No, she's with me." Rickon stated as he returned; his voice was tense and he was glaring.

Edric looked shocked before recovering. "Oh, uh, okay, well I was just..."

"Yeah; I saw; I don't appreciated you ogling my girlfriend like that." Rickon remarked.

Edric shifted and shook his head. "Look, I...Well; later, it was nice talking to you."

He finally gave up and melted away back into the crowd. Rickon glared as he watched him go. Shireen did her best to stifle a laugh.

'_Aw, he's actually kinda cute when he's jealous.'_ She thought.

Rickon however relaxed and sat down, giving her the drink he had brought for her.

They sat back, enjoying their drinks and the evening wore on. Rickon confirmed that it would okay for her to stay at the Stark's manor, Winterfell; until the issue with her mother was sorted out. In the meantime they enjoyed themselves; had a few more drinks, danced together; the whole time however Shireen was wary; wondering if Lyanna Mormont would try anything. Rickon also glared at any boys who tried to look down her top. It wasn't until around midnight however that something happened. Shireen was relieved that things seemed to calm down and the night looked hopeful for her. She was on her way back from the bathroom, heading back to where Rickon sat waiting for her. Suddenly she felt her foot catch on something and she stumbled; falling over and knocking over one of the tables. Unfortunately for her, it was the table with the punch bowl on it and she was soaked. To add insult to injury the fall had hiked up her skirt; showing more leg than she cared too. However to her relief, it had stopped short of flashing her panties again. Within moments the laughter began, then suddenly Rickon was at her side, leading her from the room.

"It's okay." He reassured her. "Let's get you cleaned up."

He led her through to the kitchen and began to help her clean up the worst of her drenching.

He shook his head. "It was Lyanna; she tripped you up and then acted as if she had nothing to do with it."

Shireen nodded; it was as she feared. "Nobody but you saw, they all think I'm more clumsy than ever now, they're never gonna let me forget this."

"Screw them." Rickon replied. "I'm still with you; I'll look out for; besides. It could've been worse."

She nodded, knowing what he meant.

She fought back the tears; the night had been going so well but now it had been ruined. After cleaning up the worst of her drenching Rickon had driven her home. Despite Selyse's attempts to stop them, they had packed up some clean clothes for Shireen, she got changed out of her ruined party clothes, and they got back in his car. Rickon however continued to reassure her; he was just happy she went and tried her best to enjoy herself. She finally allowed herself to smile; hopefully next time she attended a party of major event, she would enjoy herself and not have any mishaps. She could only hope.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, dick move by Lyanna huh; anyway, read and review please :)


	12. Birthday Celebrations

**Game of Thrones: Facets of Love**

Chapter 12 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy :)

**Reviews**

**rubini25: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; to be honest she was using the crowd to hide her actions and tried to make it look like Shireen tripped by herself; thinking if she was clumsy Rickon would end up laughing at her. She didn't realize Rickon could see her however.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah; Shireen's getting more confident now. Hmmm, maybe, I don't have anything else planned for him but I might work something out.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Dynasty Warriors belongs to Koei.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Birthday Celebrations**

Rickon yawned and stretched as he clambered out of bed. He stood looking out the window; noting that it was a beautiful afternoon; the family had all taken a rest about midday to prepare themselves for the special event that was to happen in the evening.

"Finally awake huh."

He turned to see Bran sitting on the edge of his bed; smiling. Rickon nodded and Bran continued.

"Well, we best get ready, don't forget what today is." He explained. "Myrcella's birthday."

Rickon nodded. "Yeah I know; relax, we'll be ready in plenty of time."

Bran smirked as Rickon began to walk to the door, heading for the shower.

"I think you should take your robe; we don't want a repeat of last time." He joked, "Especially with your girlfriend living with us until the issues with her mother are sorted out."

Rickon flushed crimson. "Hey, she caught me unaware that time; it won't happen again."  
"All the same, could still be embarrassing; I mean, she has no idea what you sleep in, right."

As he spoke Bran gestured to Rickon's sleepwear; a simple pair of blue boxer-briefs decorated with skulls along with thorned roses. Rickon groaned and shook his head.

"So, not as bad as you." He shot back.

Bran laughed; "What's wrong with mine?" He asked; gesturing to his sleepwear; plain grey boxers and a blue T-shirt with the Superman logo on it.

Rickon scoffed. "You practically advertise how nerdy you are with that T-shirt."

Before Bran could retort Rickon left the room. Bran just laughed and manuvered himself over to his wheelchair and began to look out his clothes.

Catelyn sighed; it was Myrcella Baratheon's birthday, a big event and Robert had invited them. But as usual her husband was too busy with last minute work details and most of her children seemed determined to be difficult. So it was up to her and Sansa to organize everything and ensure everybody was ready on time. She was at least thankful that Bran and Shireen weren't causing any fuss and actually making an effort to help. Sansa came into the room at that point.

"Well, Arya took your advice mum." She explained; before Catelyn could ask why Sansa continued. "She still insists on bringing Gendry but this time, she gave Cersei some forewarning. Cersei isn't happy but she's accepted it."

Catelyn nodded. "Okay then, is everyone ready?"

Sansa nodded. "Yes; just us now then we can go."

Catelyn nodded and they both headed upstairs and got ready. Meanwhile Shireen was worried about something; Rickon noticed.

"Is everything okay?" He asked.

She sighed. "My mother's gonna be there; what if...?"

Rickon did his best to reassure her. "Don't worry about it, we'll see how things go; I'm there to help you, your father knows what's happened; they're both talking to people who can help you all now. Who knows, maybe things will be sorted out now."

Shireen nodded slowly. "I hope you're right."

She rested her head on Rickon's shoulder and waited for Catelyn and Sansa.

Finally Catelyn and Sansa entered the room. They all checked to make sure everybody's clothes were perfect. Robb and Jeyne sat together; he was clad in light brown suit with matching shirt and jacket; along with a steel grey tie. Jeyne was dressed in a flowing strapless light lavender dress with a blue sash at her waist and matching open-toed heels. Catelyn herself was wearing a floor length silver dress and heels; the left strap of her dress was thinner than the right strap. Ned was clad in a grey suit with a white shirt; black waistcoat and lighter grey tie; as was typical of him. Sansa wore a strapless dress that was form fitting and grey to the waist and then the light blue skirt flowed out. She smiled, pleased that so far everything looked okay, she turned to her remaining children and Shireen. Bran was dressed slightly more casually than the others in a pair of black dress pants; with a white and steel grey striped shirt and matching tie. Arya wore a pear grey dress that stopped just below mid-thigh length and fastened only on one shoulder. Rickon was dressed rather smartly compared to his usual clothes in grey dress pants; a dark shirt and grey waistcoat along with black sensible boots and a grey sport coat. Finally she observed Shireen who was clad in a light blue dress; the front of the skirt stopped just below mid-thigh while the back of it came down to just level with the back of her knees. There was a silver collar section with ash grey elements scattered on it. Catelyn smiled and nodded; they were all ready.

They all headed to their cars and began to drive; they would pick up Willas; Meera and Gendry along the way. Before long they had picked them up; all of them dressed for the party, Gendry in black suit pants and a black and gold striped shirt which he wore unbuttoned enough to show his muscular chest. The shirt's stripes were in various shades of gold Arya smirked when she saw him. Meera wore an olive green long sleeved sweater dress and Willas wore black suit pants; a light green shirt and dark green suit jacket with a gold inside. Once they were all together and the Stark siblings had greeted their loved ones they all headed for the restaurant where the party would be taking place. They soon arrived and saw that they had arrived at the same time as Shireen's parents. Shireen tensed but neither of her parents made any remarks to her, just nodded in greeting. Selyse wore a brown ankle length dress with a ruffled V-neck. Stannis wore an all black suit with black and gold stripes and a black shirt. Without a word both parties entered the restaurant and found the Baratheon's at their table and joined them. Robert wore black suit pants and a dark gold shirt and tie with a lighter gold vest and a light gold handkerchief in the suit pocket. Cersei wore a red ankle length dress with a deep V-neck that accented her figure greatly and had gold elements worked down the length of it. It was clear from her expression that she did not find the other women's dresses to even remotely come close to her expectations.

The Baratheon children had also made an effort; Joffrey wore a white shirt along with black suit pants and a black jacket; he also wore a red waistcoat and a red and gold tie. Tommen was clad rather stylishly; in a light gold shirt with a red vest and red dress pants. Myrcella smiled to everybody as they approached; she was genuinely happy they had all turned up for her birthday. She was clad rather elegantly in a strapless dress with a long pink skirt and a sparkly silver bodice. Everybody exchanged greetings; although Cersei pointedly ignored Gendry. Compared to how she could've reacted that was regarded as rather positive however, once everybody had taken their seats; Myrcella pleased and thankful with their gifts, they prepared to order. They gave their orders and passed time making idle talk with the others. Catelyn smiled; everything was off to a great beginning, she just hoped it would continue to work out well. However those hopes faded just after they had finished their starter; she noticed Sansa, on her way back from the bathroom, about to run into Joffrey. She looked around for help; the nearest family member was Bran; she indicated what was happening to him.

"Try and help her, please." She pleaded.

Bran nodded and began to wheel himself towards them; Meera followed him; also wanting to help.

Sansa was on her way back to the table; eager to resume her conversation with Willas. Her happiness was pushed out of her thoughts however by the arrival of Joffrey. She froze as he walked right up to her; smirking in that cruel way he usually did.

"So, Sansa; good to see you again." He remarked. "Like your dress; got yourself all dressed up for my sister's birthday, or for my benefit."

Sansa swallowed the lump in her throat and did her best to stay calm. "Actually I chose this dress for Willas."

"Stop lying to yourself Sansa." Joffrey spat. "You know I was the best thing that happened to you; just give up that Tyrell loser and come back to me."

It was then Sansa saw someone approaching. It wasn't her knight in shining armour Willas; but her brother Bran.

'_At least someone came.'_ She thought happily. She could see that Willas hadn't noticed her in trouble yet; if he had he would've been by her side before she could blink.

"That's enough Joffrey." Bran stated firmly as Meera came up behind him. "Look Sansa's moved on, you should too."

Joffrey glared at Bran.

"Like it's any business of yours." He snapped.

Bran shook his head. "Sansa's my sister, that makes it my business."

Joffrey's gaze went from Bran to Meera and he smirked again.

"I don't get why you two are together; maybe Meera would be better off with me." He remarked. "After all; I can't imagine being with a cripple is very satisfying, in any way." He said the last part suggestively.

Bran blushed and glared at Joffrey's insult to his sexual capabilities.

Before Bran could do anything however Meera put a restraining and comforting hand on his shoulder. She then smirked at Joffrey as she replied.

"I can assure you, it's _very_ satisfying; if the rumours I've heard are true; I think Bran's a lot more satisfying than you would be."

It was Joffrey's turn to blush as he growled in anger; before stalking off angrily. The trio laughed and made their way back to the party which was still in full swing, their main meal having already arrived. They continued to eat and engage in idle chat as the day wore on. The dinner was large, with Robert eating the lion's share as usual. In the end however, as the party began to wind down, even Robert's appetite couldn't manage another bite. Eventually they all said goodbye to each and other began to head out to their cars. Meera noticed however that Cersei was glaring at her and knew Joffrey had told her some tale about her regarding the incident that had occurred. She shook her head; she couldn't care less if Cersei liked her, Bran did and so did his family, that was enough for her.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please. As usual the links for the outfits are on my profile page; I'd advise checking them out; apart from the differences mentioned they are more accurate than my descriptions are.


	13. Sports Star

**Game of Thrones: Facets of Love**

Chapter 13 of my Game of Thrones story; bit different from before as it focuses on Bran/Meera, anyway, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, the one way to really annoy Joffrey, injure his pride; glad you liked it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Sports Star**

Bran smiled as he woke; his gaze obscured by a curtain of messy brown hair. He turned his head to see Meera's face clearly and tightened his grip on her slender waist. Meera mumbled lightly and opened her eyes; smiling.

"Morning." She greeted; her voice still slightly groggy.

Bran smiled. "Morning; today's the day."

She nodded and he released his hold on her; she disentangled herself from him and got out of bed and stretched. Bran was wearing his usual sleepwear while Meera was clad in hers; black tight fitting shorts with white stripes on each leg and a T-shirt dress with a black star on the chest that was a little over sized. It hung off one shoulder; Bran smiled at that and wondered, yet again, what he had done to deserve such a beautiful girlfriend. Meera turned back to him and helped him out of the bed and into his wheelchair. He wheeled himself over to the bag of clothes he had brought with him when he heard Meera gasp.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"The time, we have to hurry."

Bran looked at the clock and saw she was right; they quickly got dressed, Meera prepared her bag and they headed downstairs. Bran silently thanked the Reeds for installing a stair lift in their house after he and Meera started dating. Jojen; Howland and Jyana were all seated in the kitchen and waiting for them.

"Morning." Howland replied with a smile.

They returned the greeting and all hurried out into the Reed's car before Howland drove them off.

They pulled up outside the stadium with plenty of time to spare; today was Meera's big tennis match; Bran had agreed to come along and watch and cheer her on. Her expression when he agreed told him just how much this meant to her. From what he had gathered; he was the first person, apart from her family to come and watch her; all of her other friend had been unable to come for varying reasons. Once there they exited the car; Jojen helped Bran with his wheelchair. Meera kissed him quickly before rushing to the changing room. Bran and the rest of the Reed family also hurried and took their seats. Once in their seats Bran looked around amazed; there were plenty of people here; Bran noticed they were either from Meera's college or her opponents.

"I didn't realize this was a big match." He said to Jojen who nodded.

"Yeah; rival colleges, for Meera it's just another game. But her opponent and the colleges are taking it very seriously, almost like a prestige thing."

Bran sighed. "That's sure to rile the crowd up."

Jojen nodded sagely and he and Bran joined in on the applause when Meera stepped out onto the court. She had changed into her green tennis uniform; Bran knew she also possessed a blue one, both official uniforms for her college **(A/N: Picture on profile)**. She wore them alternately; usually while the other was being cleaned. Her opponent stepped out, all Bran was able to pick up about her was her name, Doreah.

From the look on Doreah's face, Bran realized Jojen was right; for her this was about prestige; she was desperate to win and prove her college was better at this. Meera's expression was serene however; she was relaxed, thinking only of the game. She stepped up and prepared to serve. Bran smiled as he watched; he had never been to one of Meera's matches before, not he was glad he had accepted her offer to come. He had never seen Meera like this; except when it was just the two of them. Normally she was slightly tense, due to the judgemental stares they sometimes got; like they were disgusted with her taking advantage of a younger boy, a crippled boy at that. Whenever they were alone together however she was relaxed, free; any cares or fears she had simply disappeared from her face. He noted that she looked like that now and realized that, whatever tensions she may have had before they met; tennis had been her outlet; just as it still was. He watched eagerly waiting to see her perform. Meera took up her serve, her stance and form perfect and the match began. Before long the crowd started cheering as both players gave their all and the scores remained even. Bran joined in with the cheering; noting Meera's small smile as she heard his voice amongst all the others.

As the match continued the young man next to Bran turned to him.

"I must admit, I usually see her family; but Meera doesn't normally bring her friends here." He stated.

Bran turned to him and shrugged. "They usually can't make it, I could however. You look familiar."

The man laughed. "I should, but the last time you saw me was before your accident."

Bran noted the man also looked familiar. "Yeah I...wait." It then clicked. "Theon, Theon Greyjoy?"

The man smiled and nodded. "That's right; glad to see you remembered me. So; what's the story, why did Meera bring you; I didn't know you were friends with her."

Bran shrugged.

"I didn't know you were."

Theon laughed. "Acquaintances actually; we say hello to each other and all; but we don't exactly hang out. But what about you; you're her friend right?"

Bran blushed and then admitted. "Actually, I'm her boyfriend."

"So you're the mysterious boyfriend she mentioned." Theon remarked. "I can guess why she wouldn't say much."

Bran nodded. "Yeah, we get it all the time."

Theon shrugged. "Well; it's your life, and hers. I'm the last person with the right to judge too."

Bran laughed at that; knowing about Theon's reputation as a womanizer. They talked for a bit, mostly about the rest of the family. However their attention was distracted by the match once more; Doreah had ended up faulting the ball and now the tide was turning; Meera was leading in score and they had come to the final set. Doreah was too fatigued to give much more of a challenge and Meera won the match. Bran joined in with the cheering enthusiastically; noting that Meera was smiling widely and looking right at him.

It was after the victory, Bran had said goodbye to Theon and joined the others. Meera joined them in the car and kissed him. He smiled.

"Congratulations." He said happily; she simply smiled back.

"I'm happier about the fact you were there; I could've lost and still felt happy."

Bran had no reply to that so he simply kissed her again. They drove off; heading back home, they planned to drop Bran off home first. Bran couldn't be happier; as far as he felt, let people think what they wanted; he was happy with Meera and she was happy with him; that was all that mattered.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	14. A Softer Side

**Game of Thrones: Facets of Love**

Chapter 14 of my Game of Thrones story.

**Reviews**

**Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
lolz: Yeah, there will be one which has all the pairings.  
rubini25: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, he is; yeah, Bran is a lucky guy.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 14: A Softer Side**

Arya sighed softly as she woke up. Last night Gendry had been distracted about something; so much so he hadn't been as restrained as usual when they made love. While she loved it when he was rough with her; she was worried about him, what was wrong? She got out of bed and stretched. It was then Gendry walked into the room; he was clad in his sleepwear; yellow boxers with a black bull pattern and a tight fitting black tank-top. He looked surprised and then his eyes fell down towards her stomach.

"Arya you're…" He began but then stopped. "Oh shit, sorry."

Arya looked down and saw the bruises; she smiled. "It's fine don't worry about it."

She looked around and found her usual sleepwear. She pulled on the tight green shorts and the lilac flannel shirt that was way too big for her. It was one of Gendry's and fell to her knees. She turned to face him and saw his expression before he smiled at her. He approached and they kissed; he lifted her off the ground as they kissed. She pulled back however.

She looked into his eyes seriously. "Gendry, what's wrong?"

He sighed and sat her down on the bed, before sitting next to her.

After some silence he replied. "Today is…well; eighteen years ago…" He stopped and covered his face with his hands before finally getting the words you. "This day, eighteen years ago…my mother died."

Stunned silence followed.

Finally Arya found herself able to move. She wrapped her arms around Gendry and rested her head against his arm.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

Gendry just nodded; after an awkward pause Arya asked. "What do you…usually do?"

"I…I just go to the cemetery and visit her grave." He replied; his voice shaking. "Then I just, come home and stay here; usually stay in bed."

Arya smiled sadly; despite what people thought about her; she did have a softer side. Now, she knew, would be the best time to show. She had to be there for Gendry, at his most vulnerable.

She straightened up, grateful the bed put them at roughly equal height; and kissed his temple. "I'll come with you; we can go together and then come back here. You shouldn't be left to suffer alone."

Gendry looked at her, surprised. "Arry, no, you shouldn't…"

She shook her head.

"I'm going to be here for you Gendry, you need me."

He sighed and then nodded. "Yeah, you're right. Okay…Thank you."

She smiled softly and they kissed again. Gendry pulled on some simply clothes and drove her home so she could change into something suitable. After dropping her off he drove home to get changed himself.

Arya hurried into the house; Bran and Meera were watching the TV when she came in. She nodded to them in greeting; smiling wouldn't be easy for her today. She hurried upstairs and quickly got changed; her clothing more subdued than usual. Simple black pants, a dark grey T-shirt and a black leather jacket; she pulled on her black boots and headed downstairs. As she reached the bottom she saw her mother. Catelyn noted her daughter's attire and was confused.

"Arya; what…?"

Arya shook her head. "It's…kinda personal mum; I'm…gonna be with Gendry all day; it's the anniversary of his mum's dead and …"

Catelyn nodded; understanding. "I see, so you're going to be with him, to support him."

Arya nodded and then heard Gendry's car pull up. She said goodbye to her mother and hurried out to the car. Gendry sat waiting; he seemed calm but Arya could see the pain in his eyes. Once she was in the car she leaned over and planted a surprisingly chaste kiss on his cheek. He smiled and nodded and once she buckled her seatbelt on he drove off. They made the ride in silence; neither having much to say. When they reach the cemetery Arya feels her breath hitch; however she soon recovers and composes herself. Gendry parked the car and they sat for a moment. Finally with a sigh Gendry left the car, Arya followed, determine to help him get through this.

They walk silently until Gendry stops; Arya watches as he steps slightly closer to the grave. Arya looked at the headstone; it was mostly unadorned, only the name, Marissa Waters, the date of birth and death. A small inscription and a small circular picture of the woman with blonde hair.

'_She's beautiful.'_ Arya thought as she looked at the picture.

While Gendry knelt in front of the grave Arya shifted awkwardly. She felt like she was intruding on something sacred. She let herself relax and wait patiently. She doesn't know how long it is but eventually Gendry stands up. He turned to her and she realizes, to her horror, that he had been crying and she hadn't realized.

'_What kind of girlfriend am I?'_ She thought stunned. _'I could've done something to comfort him, instead of just standing here.'_

The moment he reached her she embraced him.

"Give me your keys." She said softly. Before he could protest she explained. "I'm not gonna let you drive in that state."

He nodded slowly and handed her the keys as they walked back to the car. Once back in she fixed the seat and mirrors before driving them back to Gendry's apartment. Gendry continued to stare blindly out of the window. He made no move or effort to wipe the tear tracks off his face and Arya realized how keenly he felt his loss.

'_I can't think what would happen to me if mum died…How does he cope with this?'_

She focused on the road, still deep in thought.

They reached Gendry's apartment and Arya parked the car. The got out, locked the car and headed up to the apartment. Once inside Gendry sighed.

"I…Arry I; I'm actually glad you came." He said softly. "I feel…a little more relaxed about this than I usually do. I feel like…I can manage things."

She smiled and they kissed again before getting changed into their sleepwear before clambering into bed. They lay, holding each other and let themselves relax. Arya knew that today was a tough one for Gendry, but she was happy she was able to be there for him. Gendry was happily surprised that today, of all days, Arya willingly showed him her softer side.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	15. Making a Stand

**Game of Thrones: Facets of Love**

Chapter 15 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, shows how much Arya cares for Gendry, willingly letting her softer side out to care for him.  
lolcats: Thanks, glad you liked it, here you go.  
rubini25: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 15: Making a Stand**

Rickon smirked as he checked himself in the mirror. He was ready for the school dance, clad in a pair of brown jeans; with a gold weave belt and black sash. With it he wore a white shirt, a loose black tie and black leather jacket along with his wolf head necklace **(A/N: Picture on profile, excluding necklace)**. He took a deep breath and turned away; he could hardly wait to see Shireen. He smiled over at Bran who was also dressed for the dance. Bran nodded to him, also smiling. Bran was wearing black suit shoes with blue jeans, a belt with a wolf head buckle; a white short sleeved button shirt and a suit vest. Gendry and Willas had also arrived to pick up their girlfriends. Willas was dressed in a plain black suit with a white collared shirt while Gendry wore dark jeans, a black button up shirt and a white stylish jacket **(A/N: Both pictures on profile)**. While they sat and waited Rickon sighed.

"Is it just me or do girls take forever getting ready." He groaned; the others laughed but nodded.

He had to be honest, he missed having Shireen around, things had finally been sorted out with her parents and she was now back living with them. Still, he was relieved that things were now okay between her and her parents and that things could now get better for her.

Finally however the girls arrived downstairs; Willas and Gendry stood up smiling; Arya had typically refused to wear a dress. Instead she wore black leather jeans with several laces and tie up the side of each leg and at the waist **(picture on profile)**, along with a black leather top, held in the neck without a back; black high heel boots, and golden bangles around her wrist's, feathery earrings, and a couple of rings on her fingers. Sansa however was in a dress; an ankle length dress with spaghetti straps, a pale pink colour **picture on profile)**. They left the house together, Gendry, Arya, Willas and Sansa drove directly to the venue for the school dance. Bran and Rickon went to pick up their girlfriends. Once they had done that they drove to the dance venue. Both boys were smiling, pleased with their girlfriends outfits. Meera was dressed in a dark blue short skirt, resting just below mid-thigh, a red halter neck top, black ballet flats with white rose patterns on them and a black leather jacket. Shireen wore a blue strapless dress; some of the material in the skirt was bunched and ruffled **(picture on profile)**. They finally arrived at the venue and joined the other two couples before heading inside, all excited and in anticipation over what could happen that night.

Almost immediately however an obstacle to that happiness appeared. Joffrey; he was clad in a white and shiny suit along with a white shirt and a blood red tie. He had his usual petulant smirk on his face.

"Well, look what we have here, the Starks have come, what a surprise." He remarked. "I didn't think you'd want to be seen in public with the trash you associate with."

Before they could retort he turned his gaze to Sansa.

He smirked wider before speaking. "Too bad for you Sansa, it's now too late for you to regret your decision, I've found someone better."

As if on cue a tall beautiful girl with long brown hair and brown eyes stepped forwards. She was clad in a dark green dress that stopped just above her knees; it bared her shoulders and some cleavage, but otherwise was decent. Everybody except, surprisingly, Willas was shocked. It was Margaery Tyrell. She simply smiled, said hello, whispered something in Joffrey's ear and left.

Rickon frowned. "Isn't she a bit old for you, prick."

Joffrey laughed and eyed Bran and Arya critically, along with their partners.

"She's only three years older than I am, unlike some who are happy to push things too far with six years." He retorted.

Before anything could get any worse however; Margaery returned and led Joffrey into the dance hall.

The others immediately returned to Willas.

"Why didn't you say something?" Sansa asked desperately. "You know what's he's like, what he did to me. She's your sister…"

Willas just nodded, at that moment Myrcella arrived with her date, Trystane Martell. She was wearing a gold mid-thigh length dress that fastened at her right shoulder with a red tie up and gold hi-heels (**picture on profile)**. Trystane wore a rather fancy black suit.

"I wouldn't worry about Margaery." She said with a smile. "Willas and I are the ones who set them up together. We've decided he needs to be taught a lesson, so she's going to string him along for a while then really humiliate him."

Willas nodded in confirmation. "What better way to hurt his ego than dumping him in public."

The others laughed at this, finally realizing what was going on and together the group all headed into the dance hall. The place was packed. Almost immediately Arya and Gendry disappeared into the crowd to go and dance. The others laughed and managed to find a table at the side that was unoccupied. Meera pulled a couple of the chairs aside to make room for Bran's wheelchair. Once they were all seated they began talking and the night truly began.

Shireen gasped for breath; she had lost track of time; she had just come back from the dance floor with Rickon. She couldn't help but smile; this was even more fun than the party. She turned to face Rickon.

"I'll be right back." She told him before kissing him. He returned the kiss and nodded.

She left the dance hall and made her way to the bathroom. Her face was warm due to all the dancing. She looked at herself in the mirror; the side of her face not scarred by the Greyscale was red. She smiled and quickly washed and dried her face. She looked and definitely felt cooler now. Despite Rickon's reassurances she had always felt a nagging doubt, but not anymore, she had finally accepted her Greyscale. Still smiling she left the bathroom, her smile dropped however when she saw Lyanna Mormont waiting for her. Lyanna was dressed in a black spaghetti strap low cut dress that hung to just above her knees, it had several silver stones sewn into it **(picture on profile)**. She glared at Shireen.

"I warned you bitch, remember." She snarled. Shireen rolled her eyes, of course she remembered. "Well, are you still with Rickon?"

Shireen sighed and then replied. "Would you be talking to me like that if you didn't already know?"  
Lyanna growled and slapped her across the face. "How can you be so stupid? He's only dating you because he pities you, not for love. I'm the one he loves, now back the fuck off or…!"

As Lyanna tried to slap her again Shireen acted. She caught Lyanna's wrist and, remembering what Arya taught her, deflected the slap _and_ sent Lyanna stumbling.

Lyanna turned back to her, livid but Shireen had had enough.

"Just shut up, I've had enough of you!" She yelled; taking Lyanna by surprise. "I know you're lying, I know Rickon loves me, so just leave us alone. He doesn't even like you and we're both getting fed up with you!"

Lyanna glared and stomped forwards, getting in Shireen's face.

"Listen; you ugly little…"

"Change the damn record already." Shireen snapped. "I've heard it so many times it doesn't even hurt anymore, it's just tiresome; now get out of my face."

"Why don't you make me, coward?"

Shireen fought to control herself. She just realized how close she had come to snapping and found herself remembering her family's motto; 'Ours is the Fury'. Well she had proven that.

Luckily she was saved from further action by a familiar voice. "Back off Lyanna; she's made her point, now get the fuck outta here."  
It was Rickon. Lyanna looked at him stunned.

"What, you can't possibly still want her; you saw what she did to me…"

"Yeah, you deserved after what you did to her. I saw you; I know you started it, now get lost."

Lyanna looked like she was about to say more but Rickon's expression was enough to make her flee. Rickon then turned to Shireen and smirked.

"Looks like you don't need me to protect you anymore." He said with a laugh. "I just wanted to stop that from getting ugly."

Shireen nodded and they kissed before turning back to the dance hall; they weren't about to let this ruin their evening. Not when they were still having so much fun.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	16. Night to Remember

**Game of Thrones: Facets of Love**

Chapter 16 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yup, she's stronger now.  
lolcats: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 16: Night to Remember**

Rickon bit his lip, he was nervous; a very rare occurrence.

'_What am I so worked up about?' _He wondered. _'It's just another date with Shireen.'_

However, despite telling himself that, he didn't feel better. He knew it was a lie; it wasn't just another date. They had been dating for a year now; during that time Sansa had graduated; Joffrey got his comeuppance when Margaery Tyrell dumped him in front of everybody at school and Rickon and Shireen had grown even closer. Following the incident at the school dance, Lyanna Mormont did not bother them again. Now, to celebrate it being a year since they first started dating, they had planned a 'special' date. Rickon felt a lump form in his throat when he thought that.

'_Is that why I'm so worked up...We just have to not get caught, it can't be that difficult.'_ He thought, trying to reassure himself.

He took one last look in the mirror; his usually wild hair was a bit neater than usual, something he had actually put the effort into. He was dressed in a pair of denim designer jeans; a red tank-top that hung low on his chest; his wolf-head necklace and a brown and white striped jacket **A/N: As usual picture on profile)**. He took a deep breath to prepare himself and headed downstairs. The rest of the family were downstairs; he said goodbye to them and headed out to his car. Once inside he knew he was ready for whatever lay ahead; he drove to Shireen's home.

Once he pulled up outside Shireen's home his nervousness returned. However he felt himself relax again when he noted that neither Stannis, nor Selyse's car was in the driveway. Hoping this meant they were out he got out of the car and headed up to the door. He rang the doorbell and waited; finally Shireen answered. Rickon's jaw dropped; he had always thought of her as beautiful, but now the word didn't seem to do her justice. Her hair hung loose, the way he liked it, with just a single section at the back pulled into a braid; she was dressed in a strapless green dress. The skirt was sectioned, with parts open; a large strip fell from the middle to just above her knees; on either side the skirt came down to mid-thigh while the back and sides reached down to the back of her knees. There were straps of see-through material on her shoulders; but Rickon couldn't tell if they were from the dress, or her bra. His throat went dry at the thought of it. To round off the outfit she wore black see through thigh-high stockings and gold heels **(A/N: Picture of dress and heels on profile along with picture of stockings)**. She smiled widely at him and he smiled back, taking her hand.

"You look radiant." He said softly.

She laughed. "Thank you."

They kissed and headed to his car. On the way he asked about her parents, confirming his suspicions that they were out for the night.

He drove them to the restaurant, the same one where they had their first date. Garlan was expecting them this time and smiled.

"Welcome back, good to see you again." He said. "I've set everything up for you, this way please."

He showed them to their table, Shireen gasped. It had been set up in a traditional romantic style, with candles and flowers and such; she smiled, knowing Rickon had gone to all the effort just for her. Once they were seated and gave their orders to Garlan she turned to him.

"Rickon I...thank you." She said, almost breathless.

Rickon smiled back, a slight blush creeping into his cheeks. "Glad you like it."

She shook her head, still smiling. "Like it? No, Rickon I love it."

He laughed softly and kissed her on her cheek, her left cheek. "I love you."

Her smile widened and she gladly returned the sentiment, at that moment their food arrived and they sat back before beginning to eat. As they ate in silence, basking in each other's presence, their minds felt, more keenly, what they had planned. They exchanged a few nervous glances, but mostly it was anticipation for the upcoming event that had them excited. When they finally finished their meal and Rickon paid for it, they left and headed back to his car.

"So, where to, yours or mine?" He asked; suddenly feeling slightly awkward.

Shireen smiled. "Mum and dad are out, your house is always full of people, let's go to mine."

Rickon nodded. "Are you sure; I mean..."

"They won't be home until morning, later in the morning, we'll be fine." She reassured him.

Finally he agreed and they drove to her house.

They arrived and hurried inside; once the door was closed and locked behind them, Rickon decided to make his move. Shireen let out a small scream as Rickon picked her up and began to carry her, bridal style, up the stairs.

"Rickon." She chided, although her heart hammered in her chest, being so close to him. "Put me down, I can walk."

Rickon simply smirked. "I know."

Shireen groaned and rolled her eyes as they entered her room, it was then that he finally put her down. Shireen kicked off her heels and then kissed him. The kiss was more passionate, more intense than any they had shared before. As she kissed him she pushed off his jacket. When they finally parted Rickon removed his shoes and wolf head necklace; he pulled off his socks and shirt before approaching Shireen again. Shireen let out a breathy sigh and rested her head against his chest. Rickon kissed the top of her head before holding her at arm's-length and then finally removing her dress. Rickon's mouth immediately went dry and he could feel himself go hard. Shireen now stood before him, wearing only her stockings and a red and black lace halter neck bra with see through straps and matching panties **(A/N: Picture on profile)**. He gently removed the stockings and her bra before she removed his jeans.

She laughed. " You're kidding right?"

Rickon blushed; he was wearing only a pair of white boxers with a baby wolf motif.

"They were the only clean pair I had." He muttered before silencing her laugh with another kiss.

As he kissed her again he slid off her panties and his boxers before they fell onto the bed.

Shireen could feel her body heat rising. She finally broke the kiss in order to breath. She looked Rickon in the eye and saw his own eyes had darkened with lust; she was certain hers were the same. She was ready, she wanted this, she didn't understand why he was hesitating, not starting, the wait was almost too much. Finally he grinned and lowered his head in order to suck on her right breast; she bit her lip and moaned at the sensation as his hand began to massage her left breast as well as pinch her nipple. Her other nipple he teased with his teeth. Shireen gasped and panted as her breath hitched. Then, without warning he thrust his hips forwards; pushing into her and reliving her of her virginity. She gave a short yelp as she felt pain but shook her head when he stopped and looked at her, worried. Reassured by her still intense expression Rickon continued. Shireen soon got used to the motion and began moving her hips to meet with his, increasing the burst of pleasure she felt with each thrust. Finally they both peaked and Rickon released inside her. Breathless they both lay there until Rickon gently pulled out and rolled onto his back. Shireen wrapped her arms around him and snuggled up to his side; her eyes half-closed.

"That was..." Rickon gasped, but he was unable to find the right words.

Shireen however knew what he meant and nodded. "Uh huh." She mumbled.

Rickon kissed her forehead and held her as they both drifted off, exhausted by their pleasurable actions.

Morning found the two lovers still in each other's arms, still asleep. However they were soon rudely awoken and jolted awake by the sound of the front door. They leapt out of bed and Shireen hurried to the window.

"It's my dad, he's early." She gasped.

Rickon's eyes went wide; he had just got Stannis used to the idea of them dating; if he caught them like this, it would ruin everything. "Shit, shit."

He quickly gathered his clothes, pulling them on as fast as he could. Shireen pulled on her usual sleepwear and gathered up her clothes, hiding it from sight. They then heard Stannis coming up the stairs.

"Crap, now what?" Rickon asked desperately.

Shireen groaned, there was only one solution now. "Rickon, the window."

He groaned too. "You've gotta be kidding me." He muttered but he still climbed out the window and clambered down the side of the house.

He safely reached the ground and hurried to his car, thankfully parked around the corner where it couldn't be seen. He got in and drove home, praying that everything would turn out okay. He made it home and was able to sneak into his room without trouble. He put the clothes from his date away and got dressed more casually. He then checked his phone; he had a text from Shireen.

"_Told dad I had a great time last night, he doesn't know what really happened, we should be safe. Love you, Shireen."_

Rickon breathed a sigh of relief and replied, letting her know. Then, smiling at the knowledge of what they had done, he headed downstairs, joining his family for breakfast.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	17. Consequences

**Game of Thrones: Facets of Love**

Chapter 17 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**lolcats: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
lannisterfan 90: Well, read on.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 17: Consequences**

Rickon smiled as he leaned back in his seat on the park bench. It had been a month since he and Shireen had made love to each other. He had been so surprised about getting away with it, now he felt relieved that everything had gone so well. He was currently waiting for Shireen; she was due to meet him here soon. He heard footsteps and looked up, it was Shireen. He smiled and stood to greet her but then stopped; something was wrong; he could see it in her eyes, her expression.

"Shireen, are you okay?" He asked. She fidgeted biting her bottom lip.

Finally she sighed. "Rickon, I...I think we should sit down."

Feeling more nervous by the minute Rickon sat down, Shireen sat next to him and took a few deep breaths. Rickon noticed that, in addition to her stressed expression and the desperate look in her eyes, she was rather pale and seemed to be shaking. He gently put his hands on her shoulders reassuringly; she looked up at him.

"Shireen, whatever's wrong, you can tell me." He explained.

Shireen lowered her gaze before looking back up at him and finally revealing the reason for her distress.

"Rickon I...After what happened _that_ night." She paused and then. "I'm pregnant."

As she said the last words she held out a pregnancy test, it was positive.

Rickon sat in shocked silence; Shireen closed her eyes, not wanting him to see the tears welling up there.

'_This is it, after everything we've been through.'_ She thought sadly. _'He's going to leave me now.'_

To her surprise however Rickon embraced her, when she looked up at him his eyes were serious.

"What are we gonna do?" He asked.

Shireen couldn't help herself and smiled; Rickon tilted his head, confused.

"What?"

She explained. "It's just nice, you said 'we'."

Rickon nodded. "Well it takes two."

"So...So you're, you're not gonna leave me?"

Rickon's expression hardened again as he replied. "No Shireen, I'm not...I would never leave you, especially not now."

Shireen had never felt so relieved; she gently rested her head on his chest as they lapsed into silence, both thinking about what they should do next. The silence was finally broken by Rickon.

"Have you...told your parents yet?" He asked.

Shireen felt her panic returning and shook her head. Rickon slowly nodded.

"We should probably tell them, and mine."

"But Rickon I..." She paused, uncertain, he looked directly in her eyes and she finally admitted. "I'm scared."

He smiled lightly. "So am I, but let's do this; it's for the best."

She finally agreed with him and so they headed for Shireen's house.

When they finally arrived they found Stannis and Selyse in the living room. They looked up as the couple came in, holding hands, their fingers entwined. Selyse's pursed her lips in disapproval of their public display of affection; however they paid no mind to that. They sat down and finally; after Rickon reassuringly squeezed her hand, Shireen spoke.

"Mum, dad, I...I have something important to tell you." She said finally.

Her parents turned to face her; their expressions serious and tense.

Shireen nearly faltered when she saw that but quickly recovered herself." Well, it's about that night a month ago, when I went on a date with Rickon..."

They nodded and she continued to explain; revealing that they had lied about what had happened and now telling the truth, explaining what they did, until finally she revealed the important news.

"Now, I just found out today...I'm pregnant."

Utter silence followed until Selyse broke it. "No, that can't be true. Please, tell you're lying now, you must be joking."

"No mum, I'm not." Shireen replied, offering the pregnancy test as proof.

Stannis appeared stunned by the news; he sat completely still saying nothing, just staring at the couple. Selyse groaned and shook her head before glaring.

"Shireen, how could you let this happen?" She bemoaned. "I thought you would've been careful, how could you make such a stupid mistake?"

Rickon cut in then however. "No, enough, it's my fault, not Shireen's. I'm the one who wasn't careful enough, who didn't check for precautions."

More silence followed Rickon's admittance.

Finally Selyse responded. "Are you...going to keep it?"

Shireen nodded slowly, fearful of her mother's reaction. However Selyse simply fell back into her seat; her expression seemed to confirm she had expected this reply. It was then Stannis broke out of whatever trance he had been in. He turned his gaze to Rickon.

"And you, what are your intentions."

Rickon drew himself up, refusing to be intimidated. "I'm standing by Shireen, no matter what. Even if you try to keep us apart, I'll be there for her, for this baby."

Stannis nodded, apparently satisfied. "I won't lie, we're very disappointed; but what's done cannot be undone; not without problems. That's the last thing we need."

They then explained about still having to tell the Starks so Stannis and Selyse allowed them to go. Before they left however Stannis told Rickon to wait, he wanted to talk to him in private.

"I hope you realize the severity of what you've done, boy." Stannis said. "By doing this you've besmirched my daughter's honour."

Rickon sighed. "I know, and I think I know what you're going to ask...I already can't see myself with anyone else anyway."

Stannis nodded. "Make it official, or I will be having more words with you."  
Rickon nodded and rejoined Shireen before they headed for Winterfell.

Shireen was worried, wondering about what her father had said to Rickon. But he reassured her, telling her not to worry, that everything was alright. Finally she agreed and they arrived at Winterfell; Shireen had to admit, she was less nervous about telling Eddard and Catelyn than she was about her own parents. She doubted Rickon felt the same way however; he was rather pale now and seemed to be sweating. They headed inside and Rickon saw, to his dismay, that he wouldn't be able to tell just his parents; the whole family was in the living room, and he couldn't ask them to leave. The others saw them and greeted them cheerfully. They returned the greetings and sat down; after looking around at the others they turned back to each other. Shireen gave Rickon a light kiss and he squared his shoulders, preparing himself.

"Mum, dad...everyone, there's something important you should know."

They all turned to him and, like Shireen had done with her parents, revealed the whole truth, finally ending with the pregnancy. In the silence that followed Rickon watched his parent's expressions the most. Stunned surprise was all he saw; although he noticed that Robb, Bran and Arya all looked rather...impressed. Sansa's expression seemed to alternate between shock, disapproval and then finally; acceptance as she smiled and congratulated them, along with the rest of his siblings. Shireen blushed but smiled as Rickon also blushed and fidgeted in his seat; still waiting for his parents response.

Some time later Rickon and Shireen lay on his bed. They held each other; Shireen laid her head on Rickon's chest while he rested his chin on top of her head. After recovering from the shock Eddard and Catelyn had shown the couple their joy and congratulated them. They had spoken about it for a while and finally had been allowed to leave the room to relax.

"I'm...I'm surprised your parents too it so well." Shireen stated.

Rickon laughed. "I guess they know we're responsible enough to handle this; they trust us. Besides, they were only shocked because it was us...Given the way carry on; I guess everybody expected Arya and Gendry to be the first couple with a child."

It was Shireen's turn to laugh before letting herself relax against Rickon. She knew there was still so much to deal with. But right now; she was content, and felt happy, secure in the knowledge that, despite what happened, Rickon would stick by her to the very end.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	18. I am Yours and You are Mine

**Game of Thrones: Facets of Love**

Chapter 18 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**lolcats: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Veridissima: Yup, well she is; glad you liked them :)  
lannisterfan99: Well, people do crazy and stupid things when they are in love.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 18: I am Yours and You are Mine**

Rickon ran a hand through his hair and began to think long and hard. He wanted this to be perfect; but he felt like things were so rush; he shook his head. He couldn't think straight at the moment, he needed help; he needed to ask someone for help.

'_But who can I ask?'_ He fretted. _There are only two people I can ask, and I don't know if how they did it will be the right way for me.'_

He was jolted out of his thoughts by the door opening; he jumped and turned around. Bran wheeled into the room, noted his reaction and smiled.

"Rickon, what's got you so jumpy?" He asked.

Rickon relaxed and shrugged. "Sorry Bran I was just...thinking."

Bran's face went sombre and he nodded. "Thinking about how to propose to Shireen, right?"

Rickon nodded in confirmation.

"I want to do it right, I know Stannis is pressuring me to do it; but, I just wish I knew the best way." He paused and then added. "I thinking of asking mum and dad, or Robb; since they've done it before but..."

Bran understood and gave him a sympathetic smile. "Look, if you want my advice, ask them; then maybe it'll be easier for you to figure out the right way for yourself."

Rickon thanked Bran and left the room, looking for his parents and eldest brother.

He found Robb first; his eldest brother had just finished a phone call with Jeyne when he noticed him.

"Hey Rickon, you okay?" Robb asked when he saw his brother. "You look a little...distracted."

Rickon sighed and tried to ask Robb what he wanted to ask him. But he was so nervous the words jumbled together, coming out in a rush."  
Robb laughed lightly. "Sorry, what was that?"

Rickon blushed and took a deep breath before asking. "How...exactly did you propose to Jeyne?"

Realization dawned in Robb's eyes and he smiled. "I see where you're going with this."

Rickon looked around.

"I was going to ask mum and dad too but...?"

"They're not here, they went out." Robb explained. "Anyway, dad and I did things the same way. You just have to think, what does she like; how can you make it special for her? It's actually a lot easier than it sounds."

Rickon nodded slowly as he took this information in and then smiled. "You're right. I may have an idea. How about I propose to her in her favourite place; it...It's not much but..."

"I think it sounds like a good idea." Robb told him.

Rickon smiled and thanked his brother before leaving the house, pulling out his phone to call Shireen. Robb smiled widely as he watched him.

'_Reminds me of when I first started dating Jeyne.'_ He thought nostalgically.

Still smiling Robb headed through to the kitchen; hoping everything went well for Rickon and his plan.

Shireen sighed as she lay on her bed; she was absently stroking her stomach.

'_How much longer until I start to show?'_ She wondered.

She was having enough trouble coping with the morning sickness as it was; when her stomach began to swell and she would have difficulty getting up from chairs and such, she didn't want to think about it. Just then her phone rang, she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Shireen." A delightfully familiar voice said on the other end.

She smiled, relieved. "Hi Rickon; what's up?"

"Not much." He replied; however his usual nonchalance sounded strained. "I was wondering if you were busy."

"No I'm not, are you sure you're okay?"

I'm fine." He told her. "Listen, I'll come pick you up okay; I'd...like to talk."

Confused by this she agreed and got herself ready before heading downstairs. Not much later Rickon arrived and she got in his car and he drove off.

"So, where are we going?" She asked.

Rickon smiled. "You'll see when we get there." That was all he said.

Even more mystified Shireen waited to find out what he meant, pondering it carefully in her mind. Rickon eventually stopped the car and told her they had arrived at their destination. They got out of the car and he led her forwards.

Shireen gasped when she finally realized where she was; it was a bright meadow, surrounded on all sides by forest. The grass there reached up to her knees, several wild flowers bloomed nearby. She smiled at the complete beauty around her; Rickon also smiled and gently squeezed her hand. There was silence for a moment and then Rickon turned to her.

"Shireen, I brought you here for a reason." He told her. "I knew you liked it here, so I figured it would be the best place for this."

Then to her surprise he knelt in front of her and presented her with the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. He smiled at her, sweet, caring, loving.

"Shireen, will you marry me?"

Her eyes began to fill with tears as she replied. "Yes."

Rickon smiled and slid the ring on her finger before standing up and kissing her.

He then laughed. "Okay, I admit, that was the cheesiest thing I ever did."

Shireen laughed too. "True but I don't think it matters; do you know why?"

Rickon nodded and at the same time they spoke, voicing the reason for their happiness.

"I am yours, and you are mine."

* * *

End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	19. The Wedding

**Game of Thrones: Facets of Love**

Chapter 19 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
rubini25: Thanks, glad you liked all of the chapters, I had to go with what would be practical; if it happened near the start of their relationship I assure you he wouldn't be so calm. He won't explore but there will be some fatherly advice in this chapter :)  
Lannisterfan99: Well, here's the wedding :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 19: The Wedding**

Shireen wasn't sure if it was nerves or her pregnancy that caused her stomach to roll. She took a moment to steady herself and managed to smile; today was the day, she and Rickon were finally getting married. She was two months along, she wasn't showing yet but she knew it wouldn't be long. She was grateful therefore that the wedding was now rather than later. A knock on her door awoke her from her thoughts as Arya came in. Shireen returned Arya's smile and greeting and together they headed out to Arya's car and drove to where the ceremony would be taking place; Winterfell. Her parents did not initially approve of following the Stark's old gods customs for marriage; but Shireen pointed out that she would be a Stark by marriage. Their customs were now hers and they acquiesced to her decision, especially after Rickon spoke to them about it, confusing her. He simply said she would find out on the day. Jeyne, Meera, Myrcella, Sansa and Arya had all agreed to be bridesmaids with Arya as the maid of honour. There was also a lot of hype between the Stark siblings; apparently their cousin, Jon Snow, who was away serving in the army, might arrive at the wedding while on leave. Shireen hoped he would, she had never met him but heard about him from Rickon and was interested in meeting him.

Once at Winterfell Arya rushed her up the stairs to where the other bridesmaids were waiting and soon they got to work getting Shireen ready. By the time they were finished Shireen was amazed at their handiwork. Apart from a single braid at the back her hair had been left down. They hadn't bothered with make-up and Shireen bore her greyscale with pride now, she knew Rickon preferred her this way. It was her dress however that drew her eyes. The dress was white and form fitting to the waist; the skirt then billowed out behind her, the front coming down to a couple of inches above her knees. The dress' short train drew behind her; on her feet she wore strappy silver heels. As she admired the girls work, they all got dressed themselves in strapless knee length dresses with sashes around their waists, tied into a bow near the end. Each girl's dress was a different colour though; Arya's was grey, the same colour as the Stark family crest. Sansa's was a rich purple colour while Meera and Jeyne wore dark green and dark blue dresses respectively. Finally Myrcella put the finishing touches on her dress which was red but with a green sash. This way her dress matched the colours of the Baratheon and Lannister family crests; both sides of her family. It was then her parents arrived and entered the room. Shireen stood up; a fluttering feeling in her stomach caused her hands to jump to it, but she then calmed down and smiled.

Stannis wore a black suit with a matching shirt and a gold tie. Selyse wore a full length dress that matched her husband for colouring. The girls all left to make final preparations while her parents approached her.

Finally Selyse broke down in tears and hugged her daughter. "I can't believe it; I never thought this day would come."

Her voice was barely above a whisper. Shireen smiled and replied; her voice soft, relieved that her mother finally approved of her, the new look in her eyes said it all when words couldn't.

"I'll be alright mum, I know this is what I want, I can't wait for this."

"I know I've been a horrible mother." Selyse said finally. "But I...I hope..."

Shireen smiled, her mother clearly wanted to make amends, she nodded, indicating that she agreed; Selyse sighed in relief. Her father however remained serious.

"Shireen, I know this is what you want but..." He paused for a moment. "I'm your father, a poor one maybe, but still. I want to understand, if that boy hurts you in anyway, he'll have me to deal with, understand."

Shireen smiled and nodded, grateful that her parents had finally said what they needed to say and were able to attend the wedding.

Soon things started, Shireen was amazed at how much time had passed. She composed herself and got ready. She took her father's arm and together they began to walk. The bridesmaids all made their entrance first, with Arya last and then Shireen and Stannis entered. She was surprised at the number of people who had turned up. But soon her attention was completely devoted to Rickon. He stood, looking extremely happy and nervous at the same time. He was clad in a rather expensive looking white suit with a silver vest and a white tie with silver elements. Eventually she took her place next to Rickon. Before her father let go of her she heard him say to Rickon.

"You better take good care of her."

Her father may not have heard but she did, Rickon replied softly. "I will."

They stood before the Weirwood tree in backyard of Winterfell with a Septon before them and finally Shireen understood how Rickon had convinced her parents. He had decided to use elements of both marriage ceremonies, in effect, making it that much stronger. It wasn't long before they turned to each other; each with a hand tied to the other's hand and spoke the final words.

"Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger, I am hers and she is mine from this day until the end of my days."

Shireen's words were a mirror of Rickon's, the only changes being replacing 'hers' with 'his' and 'she' with 'he'. With that they kissed and were officially married.

Everything seemed to be a blur to Shireen as it passed quickly; however she stood with Rickon and smiled and greeted the guests as everybody began to head back inside. She noted that everyone was dressed their best. As she watched her bridesmaids came in, each with their respective partner. Arya with Gendry who was dressed in a dark blue suit and tie with a white shirt. Meera came in next, pushing Bran's wheelchair; Bran dressed in a black suit and tie with a white shirt, the suit had silver elements worked into it. Next was Sansa with Willas, dressed in a green and black suit. Finally Jeyne and Robb entered, Robb in a black suit and tie with a shiny silver vest and white shirt. Then the other guests entered. The first to enter was Meera's younger brother Jojen, who was dressed rather elegantly in a black striped suit with a black and red shirt and tie. Next came Eddard and Catelyn; Ned in a black suit with a shiny silver tie and waistcoat and Catelyn in a deep blue dress with silver mesh ornamental design covering her sleeves and upper back and the front of the dress down to her collarbone. Next came her uncle Robert, dressed in a black suit with a black vest, white shirt and gold bow-tie. Cersei in a purple dress that had no straps, just two strips of material from her sternum reaching over her shoulders behind her back. Next was Joffrey and Tommen; Joffrey wore a cream coloured suit and tie with a white shirt; Tommen a black suit with a white shirt, red tie and red vest. Shireen noted that Cersei and Joffrey looked like they would rather be anywhere but here, but she didn't let that bother her.

The next guests surprised her however; she hadn't expected to see them, what with them being overseas on a business trip. Her uncle Renly and his domestic partner Loras Tyrell. Bother were clad in matching brown suits with lilac waistcoats, Renly wore a black shirt, Loras' was white, their ties and handkerchiefs were ruffled into a rose design, Renly's was dark gold, Loras' green. Then the last guest stepped forwards and based on some of the whispering from the others, Shireen guessed this was Jon Snow. He was clad in a military uniform which seemed to suit him well. His gentle smile and easy-going nature however made it hard to believe he was a soldier. After meeting the guests the rest of the night passed in a blur for Shireen, so caught up in the moment as she was. Finally she became aware that she and Rickon were leaving and she smiled; finally she was taking the first steps towards a new life; a married life; all that remained for her and Rickon was to wait for their child to be born.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please. Brief note apart from Selyse all the outfits are on the profile as usual.


	20. New Life

**Game of Thrones: Facets of Love**

Chapter 20 of my Game of Thrones story, not long but still good I hope, really just finishing things off; anyway, enjoy :)

**Reviews**

**Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it all :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 20: New Life**

Rickon smiled; seven months had passed since the wedding. He had never been happier. He and Shireen had stayed in Winterfell for a while after the wedding but now had their own place, not too far away. It was suitable for their needs and all preparations had been made; all that remained was to wait. Shireen was due any day now; Rickon was admittedly tense about that, but his excitement at finally becoming a father mostly overshadowed his doubts. Almost as if reacting to his thoughts he heard Shireen gasp; there was a brief clatter as she nearly dropped the plate she was holding. He leapt up and hurried to her side; taking the plate out of her hands and setting it down.

"Shireen?" He questioned; wondering if it was indeed time.

Shireen confirmed his suspicions by nodding.

"The baby, the baby's coming."

Rickon gulped but then composed himself. "Okay, just, just hold on, I've got you, let's go."

With that he guided her out to the car and they drove to the hospital as fast as they could. They arrived and Rickon helped Shireen inside where she was rushed to the maternity ward; Rickon called his family, as well as Stannis and Selyse and then headed in to see her.

His mind was racing as he saw Shireen's distress; felt it too whenever she crushed his hand during a contraction. He prayed she would be alright, her and the baby. As it was he barely heard when the nurse told him that their families were here. When it finally registered he nodded.

"I...Thank you; tell them we're doing okay." He said; before adding. "I don't...I don't wanna leave Shireen's side; not now."

The nurse nodded and left, Shireen smiled at what she heard and gently squeezed Rickon's hand.

"Thank you." She whispered, wincing as another contraction hit.

Rickon nodded and did his best to calm her. His attention was focused on Shireen so completely it was as if time itself had stopped. Until finally he was informed, after four hours, that they were ready to move her to the delivery room. He hurried through with her; their families were informed and soon everybody was waiting; they were no at the final stretch. Shireen's face was shining with perspiration and she looked extremely distressed.

"Rickon I..." She began before groaning. "Oh Gods, it hurts, I..."

He kissed her hand and did his best to soothe her. "It's okay Shireen, its okay, you're nearly there. Just one more push, c'mon."

So she pushed and finally it was over; the sound of a babies cry filled the room. Shireen let out a heavy gasp, she had done it.

Some time later, after recovering her strength Shireen sat upright in the bed, smiling. Rickon sat next to her, grinning widely; while their families all crowded around them as Shireen cradled her and Rickon's child, wrapped up warm in blankets. It turned out the baby was a girl. Finally, after a long yet peaceful silence, it was Catelyn who asked the important question.

"What's her name?"

Shireen and Rickon smiled at each other before replying simultaneously.

"Louise; Louise Stark."

* * *

End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
